I'm not your savior
by Julia2324
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen in Twilight if the roles were reversed. Bella is the vampire with the Cullens as her family. They attend high school again. Edward is the new student at Forks. What will happen when their worlds collide? Bella POV
1. Past Reflections

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Life has been cruel to me. Life has been dark. My name is Bella Cullen and I'm a vampire. My whole existence has been a nightmare since the year of 1908. The only thing that has kept me sane is my 'family'. The most important souls in my life aren't actually my 'blood related family', but we are definitely closer than anyone can possibly be. We are all vampires, so we help each other survive and assist each other get through the hardest times. In my family, there's Carlisle, my fatherly figure, Esme, the mother anyone could ever hope to get, Alice, one of my sisters who I love dearly, Rosalie, my other sister who I relate to the most, Jasper, my brother who influences me the most and Emmett. Emmett is my 'big brother'. I am the closest to him out of all my family members and we both protect each other through even the slightest problems. He and I get along together effortlessly and sometimes I feel like we actually are siblings. I am the youngest vampire in the family; I was changed last; when I was only seventeen years old.

We don't drink human blood; we feed off of animals because we don't like the feeling of killing something that we all once were; of killing an innocent human that has a normal life, which my family and I all wish to have. Rose and I both dream the most of being humans, which is one of the reasons why we relate so well to each other. Some of our kind has remarkable powers. Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense and control emotions of others around him and I am a shield. I can block a lot of other powers from taking effect. Carlisle has a theory about vampires like us. He believes that we get powers like this because we have certain dominating traits when we are human that get amplified during our change from human to vampire. He thinks that I was extremely protective in my past life. I think that this is true for every vampire because for example Esme has the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever met and she really loves all of us with her whole heart. She is a natural mother. I think that her past human compassion got amplified.

This is all I know of. I can barely remember anything about my past human life; about my real family. I remember quick glimpses and moments at certain times. Carlisle has also told me a brief version of my story; when they found me dying. I was lying on the beach with a vampire hovered over me. He was draining my blood and life in that instant. The monster had killed my parents before me. I remember feeling petrified and in panic. My now, dear family came and Emmett tackled the vampire who was draining me. He destroyed him. Maybe this is why we feel so much like siblings; because he saved me from what would have been my untimely death. If I would've known then that I would be put to this eternal life, I would've taken death with a smile. Alice had said to me that she saw me in one of her visions and thought of me as a sister before she had even seen me at that beach. I love her. She is my best friend, even though she is a hyperactive pixie that has a burning passion for shopping, which I can't stand about her. Alice takes me on shopping trips constantly buying me new clothes with the infinite amount of money us Cullens have. I can't stand how I can barely wear the same clothes twice. I'm an easy person to please. I seem to have a memory of a special event that was happening the day I was changed, I just can't remember what it was.

One thing that I do remember, is the breathtakingly gorgeous ring my parents gave me, which I still wear everyday. It is a shiny silver ring with an intricate pattern of large diamonds that refract light into the most beautiful of rainbows. All those diamonds lead up to the most dazzling green stone I've ever seen; even in my century old existence. It's an enormous, brilliant, deep green emerald that contrasts perfectly with the sparkling diamonds. I never let my ring anywhere out of my sight; I never take it off. It's special to me because it's the only thing that I have that's left of my old self to remind me of how little of my past I remember.

Another thing that makes my life more difficult is the fact that I have no one to share it with. My whole family has mates that they love with all of their unbeating and undead hearts. Carlisle and Esme are head over heels in love; Alice and Jasper worship the ground that each other walks on, and Rose and Emmett love each other to no end. They all have celebrated the love between them by the human ceremony of marriage, but I, I am alone. I see their love and only hope that I will find that someday. I have been looking for a love for over a century, but I haven't found anyone who has had a connection to me in the way that would make me melt when I stand near them. What's the worst part about living forever? That would have to be repeating high school over and over again. Doing it is like going through torture everyday.

That point brings me to the present where us 'kids' will have to attend school tomorrow to keep suspicion away from our family; like that will help. We might as well stay home. This way there won't be any obvious raging hormonal teenagers swooning all over us; watching our every move. We have been going to Forks High School for 2 years now after we came here from Alaska. Yet, the children that go here never cease to amaze me. They all look at us in over obvious lusty faces and with raging jealousy. I feel sympathetic to Jasper. He has to feel all of the dirty feelings from these kids. Right now, we live in Forks, Washington. We live here because it always rains, so we can go to school as much as possible… great. There are forests everywhere with plenty of food and everything is a dark shade of green; perfect for us. Since today is our last day of summer vacation, my family and I are going to hunt. It is hard to keep control of killing human teenagers with the annoyance that they are. Emmett and I keep kids away from the family. It turns into a little game each year. We've got to do something to keep us sane anyway. I wonder if I will be put through hell today with back to school shopping.

"Bella, get down here!" That shout from the uptight pixie herself pulled me out of my reflections. I was lying down on my bed thinking about the past. I sighed and forced myself to get up. One of the things that I have accepted about Alice is the clothing that she picks out for me to wear everyday. I walked slowly into my closet, trudging forward. I was in an extra irritable mood due to our situation for tomorrow. I sighed again. I opened the double doors and walked into my closet that is in fact bigger that my actual bedroom.

_"Bella, I knew you would be living here so I already fixed your room up for you!" Alice squealed in excitement_

_"Thanks Alice, you never cease to amaze me." She smiled widely and stuck her tongue out at me. I was just getting used to the indescribable beauty of the house. We walked through a door in the hallway on the second floor to a gorgeous red, gold and deep green color schemed room. The bed was huge with silky emerald green and gold blankets. There was mahogany bookcases around the deep red room filled with many books. It looked as though it could have been a library. "I absolutely love it Alice! This is the most gorgeous room I've ever seen!"_

_Alice jumped up and down." Oh, I just knew you'd love it! Rose and Esme helped me decorate. You haven't even seen the best part yet!" Knowing Alice there was something big coming. I saw double doors on the opposite side of the room and looked up at her questioningly. "Yes! It's through those doors" she laughed sounding like a bell. We ran at lightning speed to the doors and stopped. I slowly opened the door._

_"Alice! Why did you give me a closet bigger than my room? It's actually possibly bigger than the entire third floor!"_

_"I know, isn't it great?!"_

_"No!!" I yelled. I heard a deep chuckle from downstairs shaking the house a bit; Emmett. I heard him say, "Bella better watch out. If they fight I'm betting on Alice." I heard Rose's perfect laugh voice her agreement._

_"Why'd you ruin my whole mood Bella? I thought you would love this part. What kind of a person wouldn't like this?" Her face broke into a pout._

_"Someone who doesn't like to have a mall in their room wouldn't like it!" I spit back_

I chuckled, as I thought over the memory. Without Alice, this house wouldn't have an energy source. I picked up the royal blue cocktail dress and grimaced a little when I saw the high heels. Why I would need to wear this while hunting, I will never know. But, I have learned to never complain to Alice about what she buys for me. She's a bit sensitive when it comes to clothing.

I finished getting ready for the day by brushing my hair. Then, I walked through my door into the hallway and walked down the stairs to be greeted by everyone. Emmett ran right up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug grinning from ear to ear.

"Emmett, you know I've only been upstairs, right?" Everybody laughed.

"Alright, is everybody ready to go hunting? You guys have to be prepared for tomorrow" Carlisle stated. I groaned and Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, Bella, Rose and I have to go shopping! We're running low on clothes!" Alice said. I looked at her quizzically and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, is that why I'm wearing _this_ to go_ hunt_?" I added sarcastically pointing over my attire.

"No Bella." She sighed and I rolled my eyes. There was no use arguing because she probably just saw us going shopping in a vision already. I felt instantly calmer and I smiled thankfully at Jasper. He saves me a lot from exploding in anger.

"Let's go get us some bear!" Emmet blurted out changing the subject. He took Rose's hand and led her out the door. We all followed outside. I got in my red Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren; my baby. My Mercedes is the most brilliant car that exists. Its sleek body, red and black leather seats, and black tinted windows add to the irresistible appeal. Rose loves my car and helps me add new features to it regularly. Rose and Emmet always ride in my car with me, except during school, of course. Ugh… school. We can't drive my car to school because we can't stand out. So, we ride in her red BMW M3 convertible during those dreaded days. Hey, it's a little less flashy than mine at least. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all got in Carlisle's black Mercedes. Carlisle and I started our cars and we peeled out of the long drive.

I raced through the streets going 150 mph. I love speed and it is such a burden to drive slowly and waste all of the potential that my car has. Rose and Emmett were joking around about my face when Alice was talking about going shopping. I shot a glare at Emmett.

"Whoa, sorry there, I didn't know you were going to cry about everything today sis." Rose snorted quickly and snickered as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, well I deserved that one." I laughed along with them for a minute. I turned on the street where we park our cars and stopped. Carlisle wasn't there yet, so we waited a half a minute when we heard Carlisle's engine and ten seconds later he raced around the turn and stopped next to my car. We all got out.

I smirked when I saw Esme's surprised face and laughed a bit.

"What? You seem like you've never seen me drive before Esme." She smiled and Emmett was guffawing. He must have seen her priceless expression before. We have the same sense of humor.

"Yes, well that was even _faster_ than usual today." She must have seen me spinning circles on the street. Alice laughed along too.

"Alright let's go hunt." Jasper offered.

We took off running through the forest and split up. I stilled for a moment and smelled the air carefully. Yum, grizzly seems good today. I sped through the forest following the attractive fragrance. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh no Bella, don't you go after that bear._ I'm_ going to take it down; or it'll be you if you don't listen." I heard Emmett's voice yell from somewhere behind me. I hesitated, but laughed and got faster.

"No, Emmett, this one is mine. You can get it if you beat me there. It's fair game."

"Bella, I'm not going to let this go." We continued our pursuit and I was actually getting nervous when I heard him become faster and faster. He was gaining ground. I pushed into the clearing and jumped right to the bear, wasting no time. I drained it clean and jumped out of the clearing, right when Emmett stormed in.

"Wrong move." He growled playfully and I smiled smugly trying to make my way to escape deeper into the forest. I didn't hear anything for a moment, so I stopped to listen for any sign of Emmett. I looked up and gasped when I saw something from above coming down hard. Emmett must have made a huge jump there. He knocked me into the ground and got up laughing into hysterics.

"Karma Bella." He managed to choke out. I smirked

"Yeah Emmett, that's exactly what I'll be thinking later when Alice rips you to shreds after she sees my muddy clothing,"

"Oh. I'm uh going to hunt now." With that he flew off into the forest away from me. I was bubbling in laughter and continued to hunt. After I was done, I ran to where my car was parked. I climbed on the hood of my car and waited. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all came at the same time. They looked at my ruined muddy clothing with confusion and Esme raised an eyebrow asking me her unspoken question.

I giggled. "Emmett." Understanding washed over their faces.

"Of course," Jasper said and Carlisle smiled warmly.

It was a moment before the others appeared through the forest; Emmet looking slightly nervous and Rose was laughing at me. I looked slowly towards Alice to see her fuming silently, but she never did say anything. Thanks again Jasper. With that thought, I smiled. Without him, things would get so out of control.

We got in our cars and drove off. After a minute of comfortable silence I said under my breath, "You're so lucky Jasper was there." They laughed and we continued our trip back. Emmett must have already told Rose. I arrived home in no time. It was around six, so before everyone else came home I went up the stairs to my room. I threw my clothes away and took a shower to get the dirt off of me. Afterwards, I got ready and made my way downstairs. Carlisle hadn't made it home yet and Emmett and Rose were talking outside, so I laid down on our couch and relaxed. After a short time, the others arrived home. Rosalie and Emmett came through the door and sat on the couch next to me, holding hands. Alice came in first, with the others trailing behind.

"Let's go shopping before we run out of time! And I call driving." I complied and stood up, walking towards the door with Rose following behind. We got into Alice's yellow Porsche and we took off towards the mall in Seattle. I sat in the backseat with Rose in the front. We talked about random topics and frequently, Alice would look in the rear-view mirror, smiling brightly at me. She had a bright spark of excitement in her eyes; must be the shopping trip.

After driving for more time than I would have taken, we arrived at the mall. Alice went into every overpriced store and bought us all about 2 full bags of clothing from each store. We kept getting stared at and followed by humans, which made me a bit uncomfortable. Rosalie helped Alice pick out what to buy, while I just followed along obediently, carrying my bags. I hate shopping. After what felt like days, an announcement came across the mall announcing that the mall is now closing. We left with about sixteen bags each and traveled home. Alice kept giving me those strange glances.

"Alice, why do you keep giving me odd glances? Did you have a vision?" She looked at me and smiled more exuberant than before. I take that as a yes. We arrived home at eleven p.m. and I made my way upstairs. I always feel strangely exhausted after these shopping trips, which is a bit humorous because we don't sleep. So I put my iPod in my speakers, listened to Debussy, and laid down on my bed. Not many vampires have beds, but to me, they are far too comfortable to waste. I opened my worn out book and read Romeo and Juliet again for about the thousandth time.

I was bought out of my relaxation by Alice bursting into my room.

"Bella, we have to get ready for school today! Get up!" she exclaimed. I took a glance towards the antique clock in my room and frowned.

"It is 4 o'clock in the morning Alice; we have to leave at 7:30. So, what are talking about?"

"Oh, we all have to look stunning today." She said

"We've been going to this school for two years though." I was starting to get a little suspicious. She had the same over excited expression on as yesterday in the car to and back from the mall.

"Third impressions always count." I grunted and got up. She is definitely hiding something from me. She pulled me into my closet and walked up and down the endless isles of clothing. We stopped at various places and Alice occasionally picked things off the racks.

"I'm done! You are going to look amazing today!" I smiled and she started leaving. Then, she turned around. "Oh and come to my room when you're done. Rose and I are going to do your hair today." I groaned.

"All right I'll be there in a minute." They seem to love dressing _me_ up for some reason. Maybe because they love to torture the one girl in this house that doesn't like it. Why not Esme? I quickly put on a pair of dark blue designer skinny jeans; no doubt over $100, an expensive looking, flattering, tight royal blue sweater, and a pair of matching blue 3 inch heels. This is going really overkill, but I'll just deal with it. Alice knows how I hate the attention on me. And, better yet we are supposed to blend in. I still don't understand, after all these years, why Carlisle says that I can't drive my Mercedes, and yet, Alice is allowed to dress us up like supermodels. I would be beyond happy wearing looser jeans and sweaters, with sneakers.

I walked slowly out of my door and to Alice's room across the hallway. Before I could open it, she slammed it open. She looked at my outfit, "Perfect!" She pulled me in and towards her bathroom. I caught a quick glimpse of Jasper, who was snickering as he felt the emotions that I had. I gave him a death glare and he only started laughing harder. I took a deep breath as Alice sat me down on a chair. Rosalie walked through the same door soon after and into the bathroom to help Alice. I closed my eyes and waited for them to finish.

"We're done!" Alice screeched. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror and I was pleasantly surprised. My mahogany hair was flowing down my shoulders and back with perfect waves. They had put makeup on my face to give me a little more color. There was dark pink lipstick on my full lips and a little blush on my cheeks. I had a coat of mascara on my already extra long eyelashes, making them bolder.

"I look great! Thanks you guys." I looked at Alice, who was glowing and to Rose who was looking smug.

"Now go wait for us downstairs. We need to get ready too." Rose said laughing

"Okay, I'll go keep Emmett company," I left and climbed down the stairs.


	2. New Student

**Thanks everyone for the encouraging reviews! I'm just getting a feel for writing for this site. So, please continue to review and give any suggestions you might want to see as this story progresses. **

**-Julia**

**Yeah… and I don't own anything Twilight related. Go figure.**

"Hey Emmett. Are you _excited_ for school?" I asked with deep sarcasm and sat on the couch across from him. It's a little ridiculous for him to try to pull off going to high school. Emmett is very tall with short, curly, dark brown hair. He has a younger looking face, with deeply carved dimples. He is impossibly strong and has the body type of a bodybuilder. Humans often accuse him of doing steroids to explain it. He looks like a mid twenty year old.

He chuckled and looked at my clothes. "Yeah anyway, good luck today. I don't need 'visions' in my head to see that you'll have a difficult day." I chuckled, hoping that Alice heard that one.

"You can thank Alice for that today. You'll have to work twice as hard to keep creeps away from me… please?" I begged, already exasperated with the thoughts of the students of Forks High.

"No doubt; we'll have our yearly competition." We both went quiet for a minute, obviously, thinking about the previous years.

_Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I were sitting in the corner of the ancient, withered, cafeteria of Forks, (waiting for Emmett to get our revolting human prop food that we pretend to eat) talking quietly amongst ourselves. A young, blonde haired boy, who before, introduced himself to me as Mike Newton started walking towards our table, seeming surprisingly confident. I rolled my eyes and prepared to give him a vicious glare. That was when I saw Emmett come out of the kitchen and grin from ear to ear as he caught a glimpse of him._

_Emmett strode right up to Mike, standing behind him as he walked, so that he wouldn't see him. Just before Mike made his way to our table, all the while smiling brightly, Emmett screamed, booming "_**AHHHHHH**_**!**__" right in Mike's ear causing everyone in the cafeteria to jump. Mike screeched like a little girl and fell to the ground. _

I broke out laughing at the same time he did. We didn't stop until the others started making their way down the stairs; which was some ten minutes later.

We both got up and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper came down first, looking nervous about going to a small, warm building, with the overwhelming scent of humans flowing constantly. Jasper is slightly shorter than Emmett, with longer and wavier honey blonde colored hair. He is lanky and has defined muscles, but is nowhere as strong looking as Emmett. He was wearing faded blue jeans, sneakers and a lighter green, collared, buttoned down, long sleeved shirt, with a shorter length gray sweater over that.

Next, Alice walked down the stairs. She was staring lovingly at Jasper and smiling brightly. There is no other way to describe her appearance, other than saying that she is pixie like. She has short black hair that sticks out in every direction emphasizing her tiny, childlike face. Alice is the shortest of us all and she has a skinny, twig like, figure. Alice is wearing a white and light green sundress with black and white ballet flats, matching Jasper. Today is going to be an overcast day with no sun, but it isn't going to rain. Watching my siblings walk down the stairs was like watching a fashion show. We all are breathtakingly beautiful and graceful due to our change from human to vampire.

Lastly, Rosalie walked down the stairs. Her long wavy blonde hair flowed down her back and framed her angelic face. She is the most gorgeous vampire there is. Whenever I see Rosalie, my confidence breaks piece by piece. She has the figure of a swimsuit model. The human girls at school always look at her with overwhelming envy and jealousy. Rosalie was wearing an outfit similar to mine. She was wearing designer, dark blue, skinny jeans with a red halter top and 3 inch red heels. She ran over to Emmett and jumped into his arms, giving him a quick kiss. Carlisle and Esme walked into the foyer and wished us a good day. Carlisle will be going to work at the hospital again. I don't know how he does it. He has incredible self-control to be able to handle all that blood. Esme stays home and works on her gardens and redecorating.

We walked out of the door and into the garage, where all of our many extravagant cars were parked. I jumped into Rose's BMW that she will use to drive me and Emmett to school with. Alice is going to ride with Jasper on his black Ducati to school everyday. We will all be posing in the same grade again, so we can be in each others classes. We are juniors this year. The cars started up and peeled out of the driveway. During the short drive, we were silent. We turned off of the main highway and automatically slowed down to avoid police officers. I took a deep breath as I saw the school sign appear.

Rose pulled into the already full parking lot, with Jasper and Alice behind us. They both parked in spots next to each other at the opposite end of the lot, so no one saw us yet.

We got out of the car and Alice and Jasper got off the bike.

"This whole thing is getting old, fast." I remarked, rolling my eyes. My comment earned murmurs of agreement.

"At least no one has seen us yet." Jasper said.

"Let's go." Rose suggested.

We started walking towards the school. I heard familiar gasps and the talking started.

"Oh. My. God. Look at the Cullens! They're more gorgeous than I remember!" And the day begins.

"I know! Bella and Rosalie look like goddesses!" But, today was different. For once, we weren't the topic of _**everyone's**_ conversations, like we always were. Only a minority of the students today were talking about us. There was something new; something different. Something besides us was in everyone's discussions.

"Have you seen the new kid yet?" Someone asked another student. That's interesting, I didn't hear about that from anyone, including Alice. She always informs us about news like this. I turned to look at her. She was smiling widely and composed herself when she saw me look. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked towards Jasper.

'Whatever' I thought to myself.

"I can't wait till he gets here today! He is so hot. I saw him the other day." The over obsessive teenage girls repeated themselves continuously. The boys were all complaining about the new 'competition'.

"Can _any_ new kid that moves here not look like models?"

I wondered who this new school interest was. He sounds like he's a… but, no… he can't be.

"Alice is there another vampire here?"

"Nope, just a new, normal human student." She said truthfully, but I could see her fighting a smile at the corners of her lips. I shrugged it off.

We continued walking through the crowd of kids, ignoring everyone's attention and comments. My family and I walked through the front door of the office to where Ms. Cope, with un-natural metallic red hair and glasses was seated, shuffling through papers. She looked up as we approached and stared wide eyed at us.

Jasper spoke up. "Hello, my family and I are here to pick up our schedules for this year. Our last name Is Cullen." I smiled as she looked us over.

"Ah, yes, here are you're schedules. Have a nice day." She stated uncertainly. We left the office and when we were out of her sight I heard her sigh longingly. Rose snickered. We all stood together in a small circle

"Do we all have the same classes?" Emmett asked. I looked down at my schedule slowly and sighed. I held it up for them all to compare to theirs.

"We're all mostly in the same classes!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah that might be a first." Rose added. The very nasally sounding bell went off. We started walking off and heading towards our first period classes. Rose, Alice and I all had English, while Jasper and Emmett had health. Rose and Emmett kissed goodbye while Jasper and Alice did the same. When we walked in, Alice, Rose and I claimed our seats in the back corner of the class. Some of the people in this school still turned around in their seats to look at us for as long as they could… Ugh! I hate this so much. A young, average looking, male teacher with brown hair and brown eyes walked in and took attendance. When Mr. Mason called our names, he smiled at us, and winked at me. Oh lord, not again. Can't there be any normal teachers that don't flirt with us! Alice giggled and Rose was fighting to hold back a smile. I turned slowly to glare at them and they shut up. We'll be learning subjects and reading books that I've already read repeatedly. Mr. Mason kept giving me lustful glances and I kept gagging whenever he did. The period passed fast, with Rose, Alice and I talking to each other, so low and undetectable, that no one noticed. I kept hearing gossip and kids talking about the new student.

"He's so gorgeous. When he looked at me when I saw him the other day, I almost fainted." The bell rang and I walked to my next class… government... with? Mr. Jefferson. With me in this class are Emmett and Rose, which should make for an interesting year.

I walked through the door to see them already sitting in the back corner, so I passed by the students, who were still glancing between my siblings and I admiringly… damn it. Why can't they just get over us? We've been here for two years already. I sat down in a seat next to Emmett, with Rose to the other side of him. An old, bald, weird looking teacher walked in the room. He took attendance and introduced himself as Mr. Jefferson.

We were talking very quietly. "Okay, I know you guys wish you were human and all but, it's so not worth it to end up looking like that guy!" Emmett stated with a disgusted look on his face.

Rose was grimacing. "I agree one hundred percent with you." The teacher raised his arms to put a video in an ancient VCR. There were huge pit stains on the entire sides of his shirts, getting his pants wet. Rose flinched and made a gagging sound.

"That's one of the most messed up things I've ever seen in my existence." I complained in disgust.

"He smells disgusting too! That's hardly possible for a human!" Rose added.

"I've got to get out of here, cover for me, he can't even see, so he won't notice." They nodded, longing to escape too. "You guys can get out soon, when he isn't watching the movie" I stood out of my seat and gracefully walked fast out of the room, careful to keep my distance from the teacher. Once I was out of that room, I took a deep breath and walked outside to lie on the hood of Rose's car. I'm going to have to drop that class. I'll have a free period.

After a few minutes of lying there, I heard a quiet engine purring, while it was turning into the parking lot. It was a newer engine that definitely stood out from all the other hand me down trucks that most of the Forks High students have. I turned my head to the side to see a nice looking, new silver Volvo with black tinted windows pull up to a parking spot near me. The driver turned off the car. He must be the new kid that everyone is talking about. I heard the student sigh. "Great…" a velvety smooth voice said regretfully. "I had to come _here_." That was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life. It sounded like a legendary singer singing in perfect pitch. I sat up on the hood to get a better look.

The driver's side door of the shiny, new, silver Volvo opened slowly and a leg stepped out on the ground from inside. A tall, muscular, lean figure stepped out of the car. He had the most breathtakingly gorgeous bronze hair, which was tousled into an untidy mess of disarray. And yet, it was perfect. He looked down at his expensive looking watch and sighed. He turned around to walk towards the school and looked at me. I gasped.


	3. Too Much To Handle

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews everybody! Continue to review to tell me how this story's coming along.**

**-Julia**

**Oh, and I don't own anything twilight related. Go figure**

_He turned around to walk towards the school and looked at me. I gasped._

He stopped short in his walk and stared at me. His heart beat grew rapid as he looked deep into my eyes. His emerald eyes… the same exact breathtaking color as my ring. I quickly looked down to it and back to his eyes. The flashback began.

_I was at my beach house during the summer of 1908. It was the hour before my 18__th__ birthday and I was with my parents, Rene and Charlie Swan. My parents were very wealthy and were the perfect couple. My mom looked exactly like me, with long wavy brown hair, but her hair color was a tint lighter than mine. We could've passed as sisters because she always looked young for her age and she _**acted**_ like she was my age also. My dad was very handsome and loved my mom and I wholeheartedly. He was a perfect match for my mom because he was more timid and hardworking than she was. He had curly, dark brown, almost black, hair. He was strong and used to carry me on his back when I was a little kid. He also looked younger than his 37 years of life, like my mom did._

_We were sitting on our porch, on rocking chairs, waiting for the sun to start setting. It was a blistering, hot, day outside and we were overlooking the never ending ocean with waves breaking along the sandy shore. There was a thin coating of sweat on my father's forehead. He wiped his forehead with the back of his right hand and took a sip from one of the glasses of crisp, cold water that my mother put out for us all to drink. I looked over to my mom to see that she was rocking silently with her eyes closed peacefully._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of children laughing down the street and birds calling in the sky. A cool ocean breeze swept through the screen of the porch and gently caressed our faces. I sighed contently and opened my eyes as my father got up off of his chair and stepped inside for a moment. I looked at my mom and she smiled at me with a hint of excitement sparkling in her brown eyes. I smiled back widely and she laughed._

"_I can't believe you're going to be 18 in only an hour." She said._

"_Me neither mom. Oh and thank you for taking me here for my birthday. I'm so full of bliss right now." I replied back to her._

_She laughed. "Yes, I know; I feel like this could become a great tradition every year." She made an odd face and I laughed brightly._

_My dad walked back out onto the sun porch and a huge smile was plastered across his face. I smiled at him and rose an eyebrow. He chuckled and looked at my mom. She stood up and walked over to stand next to him. She had a huge smile on her face, like my dad did._

_"I know we usually make you open you're gifts on the hour of your birthday, but we couldn't wait that long." My dad said. "So…"_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They exclaimed simultaneously. My dad took his hand that was behind his back and moved it so that it was in front of him. His hand held a small, black elegant box with a little red ribbon on top of the case. I reached my hand towards it and he placed it into my hands. I pulled the ribbon off softly and opened the top of the case._

_In it, was the most gorgeous green emerald ring that I had ever seen. The elegant ring had sparking diamonds and the band was composed of shining silver. The shade of green that the stone was emanating was beyond beautiful and a tear trickled down my face._

_"I love it so much!" I said wholeheartedly. I got up and hugged them both close to me and sniffled a little._

_"Oh, I knew you'd love it Bella!" My mom started to tear up a little and she pulled us closer._

_"I'm so happy to have my two favorite women here in my arms." My dad said lovingly._

The flashback ended abruptly and I was put into deep thought. That flashback was so vivid and I suddenly remembered a lot about my parents from that event and before; a lot of information that I had long forgotten about. Ancient sadness passed over me as I remembered how much I loved them.

I snapped back into reality and I was once again looking into the eyes of the angel that was before me. His perfect, angular features were placed in a stunned, amazed expression. Everything about him was perfect to me. He seemed to be dazzled, with his green eyes set wide on his face. His strong, chiseled jaw was dropped and his mouth was hanging open. He was more beautiful than most vampires, with his smooth, tan skin on his face that was begging to be caressed.

I suddenly felt a strong pull to him and felt the need to touch his perfect face; the need to run my hands lovingly through his bronze, tousled hair. He must've felt the same pull because he took a step in my direction, looking like he was in a trance. I slowly slid off of the car and stood in front of it. My hand reached out a little bit in the direction of him. We continued to look at each other like that, hypnotized, for several moments. He was standing 6 cars away from me, on the other side of the row.

He took another slow step forward and then the wind blew from his direction. The most delectable, mouthwatering smell came to me in that instant and I tensed. It was a honey, rose, lilac and woodsy scent that filled my mouth with venom. I felt my eyes grow wild and black with intense thirst. My throat felt as though I swallowed toxic acid, or straight bleach and my body coiled into a crouch. He yelped and jumped back. He fell back against his car and his face twisted into intense fear.

I was all alone in this parking lot with no one around; only him. No witnesses were around. I can just pick him up and run into the forest. I can drink his blood and enjoy every last bit of it. My family will understand and we won't gain any suspicion if his body just disappears, never to be found. My teeth bore as I prepared to pounce. A growl erupted from my chest and he fell to the ground in pure terror. His heart beat rapidly and thunder loud, pushing his blood around through his veins; the veins that I wish to bury my teeth into. I snarled wildly.

Another gust of wind blew from my direction towards him and I breathed in. It was clear of his scent, so I breathed it in greedily. That moment probably saved his life. My head cleared and I looked at his perfect, beautiful face. Not him… he can't die… it can't be him. Ancient grief passed over me as I realized I was about to kill this perfect creature. I slowly brought myself out of the crouch… but, it would be so easy and he won't feel a thing. I'd make it quick for him. His blood would be so delicious and it would be worth it… no! It would not be worth killing this god. I frowned and backed away. Everything I ever worked for with my family would be ruined. I'd be a monster again.

I turned around and ran a little faster than human speed to the driver's side of Rose's car to escape the magnetic pull of his blood. I jumped into her car since the top of the convertible was down. I landed on the leather driver's seat and pulled the car mat up to open the extra compartment that was hidden there that contained the extra key. I pulled it out and placed the rug back on. I shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it to start it up. The engine roared to life and I stomped on the gas pedal. The car raced forward with a screech of the tires and I turned out of the lot, going 160 miles per hour and started increasing the speed. I looked back at the school and saw the god looking at me with a bewildered, upset expression on his glorious face.

I frowned and caught a glimpse of Rose running out of the school with Emmett. They looked confused at the noise and they saw me speeding away in Rose's car. Rose looked at the new student who was still on the ground, frightened, with his breath racing, and then back at me again. She seemed afraid and concerned for me. Emmett was clueless and was guffawing. He stuck up his middle finger to me and I heard him say to Rose, "She just jacked your car!" He laughed and Rose hit him.

"Emmett, I think something happened. Bella looked panicked and look at _him_."

Emmett understood. "Oh, we've got to go talk to her." He said seriously.

I quickly stopped hearing them as I raced down the streets back to our house. His blood… I have to get away. I can't murder him… I won't. Hundreds of plans formed in my head on ways to kill him. I tried desperately to force them away, but I couldn't. I zoomed onto the long drive to my family's house and sped up impatiently. I screeched to a stop and jumped out. Esme came running out with a panicked face.

"Bella, Bella dear, what happened!?" she asked.

"Esme, I'm sorry I have to get away. I can't stay here!"

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"If I stay here, I'm going to end up killing a human! I can't do that. His blood has the most delicious scent. I've got to get away Esme!" Her face saddened and she followed me into the house. I ran up to my room and grabbed whatever clothes that was in my reach. Esme held up a bag and I shoved them into it. After it was full, she zipped it shut and looked at me, concerned and sympathetically.

"Bella, stay away as long as you need to. Are you going to go to the Denali's?"

"Yes, Esme, I'm so sorry."

"Are you going to stay with them or will you come back to live with us?" she asked softly. She was beyond upset at the thought of me leaving. I couldn't stand seeing her that depressed.

"No Esme, don't worry. I'll come back when I can handle it."

She came up to me and hugged me tightly. The hug reminded me of the one by my parents from my flashback. That saddened me as I thought about how that was the last memory I have of them. I won't let that happen again. I **will** come back to my vampire family. I hugged her tighter.

"I'll be back, soon." I assured her.

With that, she walked me out of the house.

"Oh and tell the family that I'll be back soon. Just tell them that I needed to get away. Emmett and Rose will probably be home soon." She nodded and hugged me again. I took my keys and ran to my car in the garage. I started it up and pulled out of the drive. My car sped up to 190 as I flashed down the streets, urgent to get to my destination in Canada. I kept thinking about the Adonis from the parking lot.

His face kept popping up in perfect clarity in my mind and the remembrances of my human parents kept rising in my mind. I gradually remembered more and more about them, and my old life. The only thing that I don't remember is what happened after. What had caused me to become a vampire.

I couldn't keep a coherent thought without thinking of this new, mysterious student to Forks High School. Who was he? Why was he put into my life? Was it to torture me and force me away from my family? Or was it to kill him. And, why does he have to be so damn appetizing!

Then, a quick, small thought popped into my mind. 'Maybe it's love that pushed you two together. Maybe it was love at first sight. You want to be with him Bella.' I became furious. No! I can't fall for a human. That's wrong and unfair to him. He deserves the best there is on this earth. And that… is not a vampire. He can't be put to this life. He doesn't deserve it; no one does.

So, with that realization, I knew I had to keep my distance from him. I can't be close with him like how a part of me desperately wants, and I sure as hell can't kill him. I just have to stay away; stay away to save his life.


	4. Urgent Escape

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to review and tell me how this is coming along.**

**-Julia**

**I don't own Twilight… big surprise.**

I continued to fly down the roads to get to my destination in Canada; with the Denali's. I was hardly paying attention to the fact that I was driving. My mind was wandering elsewhere. The Denali's are sort of like our 'extended family'; like cousins. In their family, there's Tanya, Kate, Irina and Eleazar. Out of them all, Kate is the closest to me. Tanya and I don't always get along. Whenever my family and I visit, she always finds a way to get under my skin. There's always an argument between us. I remember during one of our fights about a decade ago, I 'acidentaly' pulled both of her arms off. She couldn't catch me after that and Emmett and I couldn't stop laughing for a week.

I focused outside on the scenery I was passing, but everything reminded me of _him_. I suddenly realized that I can't bring myself to stay with the Denali's. I can't deal with Tanya's annoying crap. So, I'm just going to go hunting for 5 days. Then. I'll go back to Forks. I slowed my car when I got to the Olympic mountains. I traveled on a deserted, dirt road, up into the mountains and I stopped when I reached the end of it.

I turned the car off and slipped the keys out of the ignition. I stayed seated in my car for a couple minutes, engrossed in thought. The bronze, perfect, messy hair that I dearly want to run my fingers through. And that perfect , warm skin that I want to gently caress… and bite. I shook my head. I've got to stop thinking like this. My throat is burning, thinking about his sweet scent. I need to relieve this painful feeling. I opened the door and stepped out.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. And, I let my senses take over to hunt.

After I drank two deer and a mountain lion, my rational thought took over again. Honey, lilac, rose and woods. Mmm… that's what I want right now. The ache in my throat is coming back again. Ugh... get out of my head!!! I furiously shook my head, trying to clear it, but it didn't work. I took off running towards the peak of one of the highest mountains. Each uniquely shaped flake of snow blizzarded down from the sky in heavy and thick layers on the many different cliffs and slopes. When I made it to the very top, I stopped, dropped down, and lied face down in the endless bank of white snow that matches my skin.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but after a long time, I decided that I needed to move. I groggily started to move out of the snow bank. When I stood up fully, the snow was about 2 feet over my head… great. I trudged forward slowly and jumped when I got to the side of the mountain. The wind rushed through my hair as I flew down towards the ground. The monster altitude that I jumped from provided a pleasant fall and I felt free. I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet with a quiet thud and moved forward again. The full moon was shining dully on my surroundings.

I will go back to my family today. I'll just do a little more hunting before I travel home.. back to that student. But, I will keep my distance from him; I have to. I sighed and breathed in. Grizzly… alright. I took off and drained the bear clean.

Now, I hardly feel a burn in my throat, so I'll start back. I ran through the trees, back to the dirt road where my car was parked. When I made it there I paused outside my door and looked down. My clothes were frozed solid and tattered. I'm not about to ruin my seats, so I took random clothes out of the bag Esme and I packed, and quickly put them on. I threw my ruined clothes to the ground and stepped into my Mercedes.

I flew down the roads to get home quickly; I don't want anyone to get even more worried. 1 p.m. I'll be able to make it home at about 4 p.m.

At 2:30, I thought about what was going to happen next. What do I do now? Should I go back to school? Should I just deal with his scent and ignore him? I will go back to school, but yes… I have to ignore him.

At 3:45 I drove by Forks, slowing down. I stopped by a traffic light, where there were humans staring at my car and through the open window at me in amazement, confusion, and want. I flipped off the revolting Mike Newton when he started to stroll towards my car and he stopped short, upset. I chuckled. And I myself, lost my breath when I saw who Mike was hanging out with at the diner.

There, was that same bronze- haired angel that had forced me away from Forks. He had on a godly crooked smile, that made my dead heart almost beat. He turned to see what his new, awed friends were looking at, me. His eyes grew wide and suspicious when he stared at me. He looked at my car and I with wonder. I kept his gaze and smiled, trying to confuse him and take his suspicions away from him. It worked and he gasped. His eyes became blank. He was dazzled.

His strong, chiseled jaw was parted slightly and his angular features stunned me again. I was so focused on him, that I didn't notice when the light turned green. An annoyed honk pulled me back to reality and I sped forward. I heard them talk.

"Who is she?" I heard the velvet voice ask.

"That's Bella Cullen," Mike said. "She and her family keeps to themselves though."

"She's beautiful." I heard the Adonis say, seeming detatched. My heart warmed at him saying this. I shook that off.

"Way to use a complete understatement, Edward. Saying that she's a goddess is an understatement too." Newton said longingly. Edward; that's his name.

Edward stayed silent. I heard a scratchy, squeaky voice say, "Edward, don't get your hopes up. She doesn't date anyone or talk to anyone outside her family! She thinks that she's above everyone, like all of the Cullens do. They all act like they're superior." I recognized that annoying voice as Jessica Stanley. Looks like Edward has her as an admirer. She has been jealous and hateful towards me ever since I moved here.

Mike said, "Yeah, I've been trying to get her to go out with me for like two years." Jessica grunted in disaproval.

"What about the rest of the Cullens?" Edward asked

"The Cullens… getting past all their fake beauty…" Jessica started to answer sounding fed up. Mike cut her off.

"Jess, shut up. I'll explain." Jessica huffed and stopped talking. "Alright, so besides all their beauty, they're filthy rich. And they're all adopted. The adoptive parents are also abnormaly good looking _and_ young. They're all together except for Bella, who isn't going out with anyone. Alice and Jasper are together, Rosalie and Emmett are together and the parents are together. Bella has no one, so I took that as my chance. They…" I drove out of the hearing zone and continued home.

Edward; that's a perfect name for him. I feel so happy to finally know his name. I rolled my eyes. I sound like Jessica Stanely; I've got to stop thinking like this.

I finally made it to the turn to my family's drive. I heard Alice yelling to everyone that I arrived and Emmett roared loudly in excitement, while Alice was squealing. Emmett was yelling to me.

"Bella! I missed you! You're finally back. Where'd you go? School has been dead without you pulling pranks with me." I laughed.

The house finally came into view and I slipped through the open garage door and into a spot behind Alice's car. I turned the engine off and hopped out of my car. As I closed my door behind me, everyone ran out; being led by Alice and Emmett pushing forward.

"It's nice to see you all too." I smiled and chuckled. Alice ran past Emmett and hugged me.

"I missed you Bella!" she said.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked.

"For three days." Jasper answered and smiled warmly at me. Wow, three days of lying in the snow. Alice let me go and Emmett pulled me into a huge bear hug. He let me go and everyone else greeted me with a hug. Rose looked confused, probably still thinking about the day I suddenly left. Esme looked relieved that I was back.

After the greetings, questions started being thrown at me.

"Why'd you have to leave?" Carlisle asked sounding concerned.

I hesistated and told a lie; making sure that my voice was believable and not shaky. "Well, I had a lapse of self- control when a boy fell and started bleeding. So, I decided to get away for a short hunting trip. I was so close to killing another human and I felt terrible." Rose was looking at me disbelievingly, while everyone else accepted the story. Except Alice, who had a smug smile on. Wait… she must have seen what happened in a vision before everything. I looked at her and she composed her face. I'll ask her later. The questions continued for about five minutes and then everything calmed down.

I'm going to have to tell Rose the whole story, because I'm sure that she won't stop asking me until I tell her the truth. She knows that I'm lying. She saw my face and my actions.

When they finished giving their 'interigations' I excused myself to go up to my room to shower and change. The shower I took felt great and was extremely relaxing, considering how dirty and messy I was from my trip

After I got dressed for the day, I headed down the stairs to go watch a little television. The house was silent when I sat down on the tan, leather coach. I turned the television on and surfed through the t.v. channels at vampire speed, searching for something semi-interesting. A few minutes later, I heard very soft door close and the soft thuds of someone walking down the stairs.

Rosalie walked into the room and sat next to me.

"Hey Rose, why is it so quiet?" I questioned.

"Everyone else went hunting, but I stayed because I went the other day." I knew what she was going to ask. She stayed seated next to me, staring blankly at the television, watching the chanels fly by. After a few more moments she finally asked me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"What really happened the other day when you had to leave. I'll keep it a secret if you don't want anyone else to know."

I sighed and retold my dilemna. "Alright… I'll tell you, but I do want it to stay a little hidden." She nodded, urging me to continue. "That day at school, during 2nd period, when I left government, I went into the parking lot to get a little fresh air. I laid on the hood of you're car and then, about 15 minutes later, I heard a car down the street, heading for the school. It wasn't the typical sounding engine that you expect the kids at Forks High School to be driving, so I became curious. I lifted my head slightly and saw a luxurious, new, silver Volvo pull into the parking lot smoothly. It parked across the row from me, five cars down. I realized that it must have been the new student, so I leaned up a little more to see. Then, out stepped the most breathtaking, gorgeous creature that I've ever laid my eyes on. He looked at me and froze in place, while I gasped. His green eyes brought back flashes of my human life, that I had long forgotten about. We were frozen for several moments, until a magnetic pull formed between us. I had to move closer to him. I felt the need to get closer and closer to him. It was an unbelievably strong pull, that I couldn't force away from me. I got off the hood and he slowly, unconsiously stepped towards me. And my body felt like it was pushed forward. All thoughts rushed out of my head when a gust of wind blew from his direction. His scent, I couldn't resist that sweet scent. I've never wanted human blood so much in my existence. But, another gust of wind blew from my direction, free of his scent. During that moment, I escaped to save his life. I took you're car, traveled home to get clothes and planned to go to the Denali's. But, I couldn't bring myself to face Tanya, so I went on a hunting trip. I couldn't kill him, he's too perfect. I couldn't get him out of my mind for one second. His face always pops up in my thoughts. So, I just made it back today. I decided to ignore him and keep my distance." Rose listened carefully to the whole story and she was quiet for a while, deep in thought.

She replied to my story. "You're doing the right thing you know… by staying away from him. We can't risk exposing our secret."

"I know, I don't want the Volteri coming again and I definitely don't want to ruin his life." Rose is always good to talk to when I have a problem. She helps me decide what to do. "Rose, what day is it today?"

She looked down to her nails. "It's Thursday. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Yeah, I feel like I have to." I stood up and sighed.

" On that note, I'm going to go up to my room and mentally prepare myself." Rose nodded and took out a mirror. She started to fix her hair and I rolled my eyes as I ascended up the stairs.

I retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil, put my ipod on, and listened to music. I layed down on my bed and focused on the music. Time passed by quickly, as I lost myself in it. Before long, Alice knocked on my door.

"We have to leave soon." She said, but she didn't bug me today. She must understand my nerves. I looked down and gasped when I saw Edward staring up at me. During my relaxation, I must've drawn a picture of him. It looked like digital camera photo quality, and I felt like I was looking at his actual mesmerizing face.


	5. Difficulties

**Hey everyone. Keep reading and reviewing. Tell me if I should change something or add something or whatever else.**

**-Julia**

**I don't own Twilight. Really?**

I sighed as I looked at the picture. He _is_ gorgeous… my thoughts trailed off as I continued to examine it. This is going to be a very difficult day.

I got off of the silky sheets on my bed and headed towards my closet to get dressed. In a trancelike state, I took a shower, dried and brushed my hair, put on the clothes that Alice had laid out for me, and finished the rest of my morning routine.

Before long it was time to get downstairs and leave. I got on the top of the stairs and dramatically put on my best martyred expression. I descended down the stairs and Alice, who was already downstairs on the couch, looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, being overly dramatic today?"

"Nope, I think that it's acceptable." She rolled her eyes again and turned back to the television. It was on the home shopping network. "Don't you think that you shop way too much?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Not at all; I think we can even go on another shopping trip this week. I think we're running _low_ on clothes." The corner of her lip rose the tiniest bit and I groaned, which caused her to smile smugly, knowing that she had me. I walked over to the couch next to the chair she was sitting on and stared at the white ceiling, observing the smooth texture of it. Soon enough, everyone else had made it down the stairs and I got up when everyone started to say bye to Carlisle and Esme.

I walked into the foyer with a worried expression on and Carlisle looked sympathetically at me.

"Bella, you can drive your car to school today, if you want, since people have seen it already." He smiled and chuckled when my expression changed drastically. I became overjoyed.

"What! You're serious? Yes, I want to drive! Thank you so much!" My laughter chimed in excitement. "Let's get to school!" I jumped up and down.

"Wow Carlisle, you should've done that years ago. I've never seen Bella excited to go to school." Emmett joked.

"Yeah she almost looks like Alice right now." Rose added. Wow, I am acting like Alice. I guess she's rubbing off on me. I grabbed my keys from the holder on the wall and darted into the garage. Oops, forgot to say bye.

"Bye Esme and Carlisle. Have a great day!" I heard laughter from inside.

"You too Bella," they both said in synchronization. I got to the garage, opened the door with a switch and made it to my red Mercedes. I pressed the button on my keys to unlock the doors and start the engine impatiently. I opened the door and instead of it opening normally, the doors opened upwards. Wow, a new, great installment by Rosalie yesterday no doubt. I climbed in and sat down on my red and black leather seat. I revved the engine, urging the others to come out.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all came into the garage and were smiling. "Who's riding with…" Before I could finish my sentence, Rose was in my car.

"Damn it Rose, I never get to ride in her car!" Emmett complained. Rose raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue, but he stopped. "Hey Alice, Jasper, lets take my Jeep today." I chuckled and raced out of the garage seconds later. I notice that there was a layer of snow on the ground as I drove down the drive. A mile later, I turned at full speed onto the road that led off of our drive, circled as I touched the breaks a little, and drove off down the street, just as Emmett was pulling out of the garage.

I looked towards Rose, with probably the biggest smile I've had on lately and she looked highly amused at my driving. "Thanks for the new door improvement Rose, I love it!"

"No problem. I get to enjoy it also." I turned back to the road and looked at the snow frosted green trees passing by and noticed that I completely forgot about my worries of the day, Edward. Maybe this won't be so bad. I smiled at how much my car has made me optimistic today and I turned onto the highway leading to the school in no time at all.

There, on the side of the road was a cop car. I tensed as I suddenly became nervous. But, I was going so fast that he didn't notice anything pass by and I relaxed instantaneously.

"Wow, what a clueless cop that guy is." She laughed brightly. My mood seems to be affecting everyone around me today.

I slowed down as I approached the school. I turned into the lot a little faster than needed and parked in a spot. I revved my engine, unnecessarily and turned it off.

"You know Bella, this isn't going to help you're preference of little attention today."

"I'm too content right now to care." I sat back and listened for Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I can't even hear a slight trace of them. Rose and I both got out of my car and for the first time today, I realized what I was wearing. I was wearing 3 inch designer gold heels that stood out from far away, and a very tight, black dress that went mid-thigh. I screeched out in terror at my outfit. Alice completely took advantage of my unobservant mood today.

"Rose, you didn't tell me that I was wearing this?!" I pointed over my lack of clothing

"Wait, you didn't notice yourself? If you haven't realized, vampires tend to have extra observant senses. Don't blame me." She started running her hands through her hair, fixing her already perfect hair. She's right though, I should only blame Alice. I sighed and locked the doors.

"Whatever, lets go inside the school now." I shivered at the thought of hormonal teenage boys. For the first time, I turned to walk towards the school and I flinched at the sight of half the school staring, mouths hanging open at Rose and I. Rose loved the attention of course, while I hated it. It was dead silent as everyone took in our appearances and my car. I continued to walk forward while I stared only at the front door.

When I made it to the door with Rose, the students followed us with their eyes the whole time. More than half of the crowd followed us into the school, in a trancelike state; all of them boys, including Mike Newton. I shivered again, uncomfortable, as I made my way towards our lockers. Everyone in the hallway also stopped to stare at us.

I got a couple of books from my locker and closed it as Rose was fixing her makeup in her mirror. I waited there with her, tense, until the rest of our family made it to the school. I heard a couple of students outside talking about me.

"Did you see her dress? I never knew Bella was such a whore." I heard Jessica Stanley.

"Disgusting…" Some of the girls continued on. The boys still never said a word.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Emmett ask as he saw the scene. They walked through the door and saw the group of boys staring.

Alice was smiling, while Jasper looked horrified with the overload of lusty emotions and Emmett looked amused.

I glared ferociously at Alice, which earned a couple of longing sighs from the crowd. Alice broke out laughing and I started to bare my teeth.

Suddenly Jasper sent out an intense wave of calmness, looking like he was going to explode with different emotions. I focused on that wave, letting it calm me down.

"Thank you Jasper." I said under my breath. Jasper smiled obviously relieved and kept the waves coming. The bell rang and I started towards my first class quickly before Alice could catch up. My admirers kept following me, until I made it in my classroom for English. At least it's a relaxing subject.

My reliefs dissipated as I walked into the class. Mr. Mason was eying me down, hungrily. Ugh! I forgot about him. He licked his lips and winked at me. I quickly made it to my seat in the back, left corner of the room and sat down. Mr. Mason continued to stare at me, while everyone started entering the class. He wrote something down on a clipboard. Rose sat in the seat next to me and I gave Alice a ferocious warning glance, so she sat on the opposite side of the room, suddenly laughing harder as she saw the teacher.

Mr. Mason called attendance and started handing out papers to all of us. He handed me a worksheet, and on the bottom right corner was a note.

_Call me,_

_We'll have a great time._

_583-1306_

I looked up at him disgusted and he walked back to the front of the class. In my peripheral vision, I saw Rose smirk and I turned slowly towards her, my arms shaking in anger. Her smile wiped off her face and she composed herself. All of this isn't helping my not killing humans rule. I feel like I'm about to snap!

"Yes?" She asked.

My jaw tensed and I started drawing randomly on a piece of paper that I tore out of my notebook, not looking up once, until the bell rang.

I stood up a little too quick and walked a little too fast out of the room to avoid the gazes. I walked to the door to get to the next building for government… ugh… and stepped outside, pretending that I didn't notice my stalkers. Rosalie came out after me to get to the same class.

"Bella, wait up." She called after me. I slowed down just a little bit, and she caught up to me.

"Bella, Emmett and I spoke to Carlisle and we convinced him to let us drop government. We have a free period!"

"Really, what about **Alice,**" I said her name with anger, "and Jasper?"

"Oh, don't worry; they didn't want to get out of their class. Alice has her clothes designing class this period and didn't want to stay alone, so she made Jasper stay with her." I made a sigh of relief and smiled triumphantly as I realized that I could now stop home and change outfits.

"Let's go! Where's Emmett?"

"He's at his car already."

"I'm taking my car home." I stated. "We'll race."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go home with Emmett." I nodded and we made it into the parking lot. Emmett was there, getting the thin layer of ice off his windshield. He was parked in the spot next to mine. I strolled over to my car and did the same. We all got in our cars and I started my purring engine, while Emmett started his.

Before I could start off, the passenger side door opened and Emmett raced inside and locked the doors. I looked over to Rose, still in his front seat and she was glaring daggers at Emmett. Emmett was guffawing. She started at me for a moment in anger. I didn't want her mad at me, that's one of the worst things, when she gets pissed off. She started to get out of the car, looking truly like a vampire and started walking slowly towards my window.

"Um, Bella can you pull out now?!" Emmett asked impatiently, and he was suddenly nervous. I looked at his face, with my own panicked expression mirroring his.

"Pull out!" He yelled. My tires squealed, as I stomped down on gas and I lurched forward. I quickly made it out of the parking lot, before Rose could do anything and I made my car go as fast as it could possibly go on the highway. I heard a door slam and Emmett's engine rev loudly. Then, I heard his jeep pushed to its speed limit. I flew down the street, and turned at another street, leading to our house.

"Emmett, you're going to be in big trouble!" I exclaimed. He looked at me.

"I'm not the only one. You were the one who drove away from her." I groaned.

"We're dead!" I yelled as I turned onto our drive. I was far ahead of her, but I could still hear the jeep behind us. I drove into the back of the house and slammed the breaks when my car was hidden well in the forest. I ran around the trees in a confusing pattern and ran inside the house with Emmett behind me. I stopped in the foyer.

"What do we do now?!" I asked with a panicked voice. Esme came running in.

"What's going on now?" She asked us, looking nervous.

"Rose is on a rampage! Can you garden in the front and meet her when she comes home. Tell her that we didn't come home when she asks." Emmett informed Esme.

"We have to hide!" I called to Emmett as I ran up the stairs. I ran into a place where she would never think to look for me; Alice's closet. I hid behind a stack of dresses. 'Well, this ruins my plan of changing outfits.' I thought sarcastically. I heard Emmett go up the stairs and hide somewhere else. After a couple of minutes, I heard the jeep stop in the driveway and Rose talking to Esme.

"Hey Esme, have you seen Emmett and Bella?" She asked hiding her anger.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen them since all of you left this morning."

"Alright, I'm going to look for them then." When she said this I heard her run off into the woods. We must have stayed hiding for 30 minutes. That's when I closed my eyes and listened for any sign of Rose over a one mile radius. I couldn't hear her, so I stepped into the hallway.

"Emmett, she's not here, let's get to school, where we're safe with humans around." He jumped out of a closet and we bolted down the stairs, outside and to my car in the woods. Rose luckily hadn't seen my car. We got in the car and I started towards the school. The jeep was still in the driveway, so I took comfort in that. We didn't run into her and we made it to the school. I sighed in relief and we walked back into one of the buildings.

"The bell's going to ring in 10 minutes. Let's get to trig." He said. Luckily we both have trigonometry this period, with no Rose, so we waited outside of the classroom. The bell rang just as we heard Rosalie pull into the parking lot. I walked into the classroom and sat in the back with Emmett. I ignored the stares, which didn't really bother me anymore. None of us said a word for the whole period and the bell rang for the next class. Forth period passed quickly, as I was alone and it was now time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at our table in the back corner. I was the first one there, so I got on the food line to get my prop food.

Tyler Crowley was behind me and tapped my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and turned around

"Yes?" I gave him a bored look.

"Um, hi Bella. Do you want to go to a restaurant tonight with me?" Ugh.

"No, I can't." I said stiffly and I walked off the lunch line with the human food. As soon as I got off of the line, I saw Mike Newton stand up from a table and run over to me urgently.

"Bella can you go on a date with me tonight?!" He asked panting.

"No, I can't Mike. I'm busy." I said sharply. I hate this dress.

Before, anyone else got over to me; I quickly walked to the table where the rest of my family was sitting. Rose was snickering, but I just sat down next to Jasper. I looked up towards the door when I heard a group of people walk in. I looked into the eyes of Edward again and my stomach fluttered. I stopped breathing as a precaution. He sat down with his group of friends, including Mike and started sipping a can of Pepsi. He looked around the cafeteria and spotted me staring at him. His eyes locked with mine and he had a curious, frustrated glint of emotion spark in them.

We kept staring, until I heard Mike speak to him. "Bella Cullen is actually staring at you. She never pays enough attention to anyone. You should ask her out. I heard today from Rosalie, the blonde one that she's looking for a boyfriend." I gasped at what I heard and looked at Rose in disbelief. She was chortling and gave me a look that said 'Don't fuck with me again'. I let it go.

Edward just shrugged and turned back to me. I once again felt the need to get closer to him, so I just looked away quickly and started to pick my food apart.

The bell rang, and I walked out of the cafeteria slowly and towards building 2, where I have Biology. When I walked in, everyone was already there seated. I looked around at the students and I saw Edward. His messy, bronze hair was stunning me. And, of course the only seat open was the one next to him. I tensed up and hesitantly walked to the empty seat.

I sat down and looked at him, slowly. He looked interested, but confused. I held my breath and turned my head slowly towards the front of the room. I gripped the underside of the desk, tightly, but as my pinky started to indent it, I loosened my grip. In my peripheral vision, I saw him look down suspicious. I have to confuse him.

I turned back to him and made a small smile "Hello. My name is Bella Cullen. You're new?"

"Um, yes. I'm Edward Masen." He said, shyly. I gripped the desk tighter when I heard his irresistible, velvet voice to stop from moving closer. His full name is perfect for him.

"Where'd you move from?" I asked with tension, which he noticed, as he stared in my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Chicago." Shit, I ran out of breath. I turned away from him and breathed in a quick, strong breath of air. My face twisted together in pain when his sweet, delicious, honey scent hit me. I scooted my chair further away, to the extreme other side of the desk. After a few moments I relaxed. "Wait, did you get contacts?" Edward asked, slowly.

"No."

"But your eyes are gold now and Monday, they were black."

My eyes became wide as I realized my mistake. "It's the lighting." I said quickly.

I ran out of breath again, so I stopped talking. My hands were balled into fists under the desk and I leaned away from him. I ignored him for the rest of the period and watched the teacher go on and on about the cell. The bell rang and I rushed out of the room and headed towards my last class, gym, with Jasper. When I got outside, I urgently, and eagerly breathed in the clean, fresh air outside.

I made my way to the locker room, got dressed into the clothes that Alice stuffed in there for me and stepped into the gym. I stood next to Jasper and he looked at me knowingly. The class passed very fast, but Eric Yorkie and 2 other boys asked me out. I gagged at the thought. I made it to my car quickly, after changing to my normal outfit, and made my way back home, without waiting for anyone.


	6. Decisions

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I got the flu and I couldn't leave my bed for like a week and got way behind in school. Finals and Regents are coming up too, so I've been studying too. I've been making up schoolwork like crazy; fun stuff. Haha, well anyway, thanks for reading. Everyone review!! **

**-Julia**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, this would be a book. **

I made it to the house and breathed a deep sigh of relief when I parked the car in the garage, next to Rose's car. Without stopping inside, I stormed into the trees. My throat was on fire, and I urgently sniffed the air, in a frenzy to get rid of the pain. I ran and jumped over the river, getting deeper in the forest. The green scenery sped by without catching my interest. I burst into a small clearing that had a trickling stream in it.

An elk was drinking water from it so I pounced on its back and drained it free of blood. The ache dulled a little bit and I continued hunting. The next target I stalked was a bear and it quenched my thirst so that it was barely noticeable. My mind was bought back to Edward Masen. The pull that existed between us was unbearable during biology today. And I was too careless. I slipped and let my armor down for a minute. I tripped on my words.

And he's also way too observant, which means that I'm going to have to be extra careful now. He realized that my eyes change colors. What else did he figure out? I can't let him become any more suspicious. And, I can't expose my secret. That would be dangerous for everyone.

I sighed and climbed up into a tall tree. I laid down on one of the highest sturdy branches and put my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and listened to the environment around me. I could hear the faint heartbeats of deer close by; I could hear, the fluttering of birds wings, flying in the sky and I could hear the pursuits of predator and the prey.

I tried to put all of my thoughts about Edward to the back of my mind, focusing only on nature and less important topics. The snow has now turned into sun, which was starting to fade. My hair blew wildly across my face, when a gust of wind picked up suddenly.

The sun was starting to set, when I decided to get down off of the tree. I landed on the ground, on the balls of my feet silently. I shook my hair around and then put it into a quick ponytail to get the wet, messy disaster out of my face. I took off running again into the trees and burst into a beautiful little meadow that I've never come across before. I was instantly amazed at how stunning the little spot was.

The sunset was causing the different shades of light to reflect off the wide variety of flowers. The tall grass was gently flowing in the slight breeze. I decided to lie back on the ground and watch the sunset. A brilliant, last ray of sunlight landed on my face, and my skin glittered. I raised my hand above my body and observed the multiple rainbows reflecting off of me.

I lowered it again, while I continued to admire nature in my wonderful, new, favorite spot. The blowing grass was caressing my face softly. After the sunset, I got up again and traveled home. It took me 10 minutes to get all the way back home. When I did walk in through the back, glass door, it was already Four A.m. School in four hours… great. I made my way up the stairs, without anyone bothering me and I went into my room. I immediately grabbed my outfit for the day and headed towards my bathroom to take a shower. After, I got dressed; I fixed my hair up for the day. I refuse to look at my clothes. If I can't see them, they can't bother me. I walked down the stairs last, while everyone was waiting for me in the foyer at around 6:30.

"Bye Carlisle, bye Esme." I said.

"See you guys later. Have a good day." Esme said while Carlisle smiled. I snorted. Hah, good day at school. Everyone ignored that and said they're goodbyes. I went into the garage and got into my car. Without waiting for someone to go with me, I turned on the engine and slipped out of the garage. The trip passed without importance and I soon made it to the school lot.

I rolled my eyes and prepared for the day ahead. After a few minutes, I slowly got out of the car and closed the door. I looked around and realized that my family was already inside. I walked towards the school and ignored all the humans.

The beginning of the day passed quickly and soon it was lunch. When I made it to the empty table, I sat and closed my eyes. The rest of my family made it to the table and someone finally spoke.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Why are you're eyes closed?"

"Why are yours open?"

"Bella, get over it!" Alice quickly burst out. My jaw tensed and I slowly opened both of my eyes and gave her a look of fury.

"What Alice?" I spit out. "What should I get over?" Everyone in my family stared wide eyed at me, obviously frightened by my mood, too afraid to do anything. I felt a growl growing in my chest and I looked towards the wall, trying to calm myself down. My eyes skimmed past Edward and they immediately went back and locked on his. My mood instantly became better and I became dazed. The attraction immediately pulled me towards him with great force. I resisted, but continued looking in his green eyes. The magnetic force became impossibly stronger every minute my eyes stayed locked with his. I became engulfed with my thoughts of him and before I realized how much time passed, the bell rang.

I sighed and mentally prepared myself for biology. Edward walked out of the cafeteria and when he turned the corner, going outside he looked at me again with an expression of hesitancy and I became bemused by it. I shook the feeling off and stood, heading towards the same back door as Edward exited from.

I exited the room and walked down the cement path to building three. When I arrived, I pulled the door open and walked confidently inside. My eyes were immediately met my Edward's mesmerizing emerald eyes. I sat on the edge of the chair and scooted to the far end of the table like the other day. I turned towards him and smiled politely at him, while he just gazed at me.

He started to speak, but instantly quieted when my face tilted to the side slightly.

"What?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Oh, nothing I was just going to ask a question, but I decided against it." He stated nervously.

"Ask me." I urged him on.

"Well I was wondering if you could drive me home today. My car is in the shop getting a couple of repairs done and everyone is staying after school today for some review session." I couldn't form the words no in my mind. I can't say no to this Adonis. "… And, I wanted to talk to you about something on the way back." I immediately tensed and he noticed. Edward was looking at my clenched hands, so I forced myself to relax. Maybe this would be a good thing. He is too observant; I need to throw him off a bit. I inhaled lightly, testing the strength of his scent. My eyebrows scrunched together. It's not as bad as it used to be. I guess I'm getting used to his delicious scent. It's that attraction towards him that is the killer.

I hesitated, "Uh, sure, no problem. You can meet me at my car at the end of the day."

"Thanks." He said shyly. I stared straight ahead, showing no emotion on my face and we didn't talk for the rest of the period. I tried to ignore his presence, so I wouldn't touch him. The bell rang and I stood up. I might as well confuse him more.

"So, what class are you going to now?" I asked.

"I have Spanish."

"Well," I smiled, "I'm going that way to gym, so I'll walk with you."

"Sure." When we turned outside, he started asking questions. "So, I heard that you and your family are all adopted."

"Yeah," I sighed and wondered where he was going with this. "Emmett is my actual brother though, and Rosalie is Jasper's sister. Alice came into our family alone, but we're all very close. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted us all."

"Oh, I thought you were all related together somehow because you all have the same, yellow eyes and skin tone. Why is that?"

Uh! How does he realize all of this stuff! I should've seen that coming. I have to come up with a fake story off the top of my head now. Uh… "No, we're not related. Esme can't have kids, so she adopted us because we look like them. It's sort of like we're her actual kids, even though she's very young." I made a nervous laughing sound. Even after over a century on practicing lying, I'm still terrible at it. Edward didn't by it. A look of disbelief passed over his perfect features, but he never pressed the subject.

"Okay! I have to turn right here. I'll meet you at my car." I quickly said nervously. "Bye." I walked quicker than humans do towards the door and slowed when I was out of his sight. He gets me so nervous and has such a strong effect on me. This is getting ridiculous. I promised to keep my distance, and now I'm giving him rides home from school. I groaned; this is getting so difficult.

Gym passed in a blur, as my mind was elsewhere, thinking about Edward. I made my way towards my Mercedes and I waited on the hood of the car. Soon after, Edward came out of the school door, looking like he was on a runway. My dead heart swelled up with life, as I admired his perfection. I thought my heart was about to start beating and racing. He made a small, thankful smile started towards me.

He looked at my car with admiration and looked at me.

"I love your car. It's a great model." I smiled at him.

"I know; this is my baby; I love my car!" Edward chuckled at my reaction and I noted to talk less. I started the car and pulled onto the street. I noticed Rosalie was glaring at me from her car, visibly angry about my time with him. She saw me looking and shook her head slowly, disapprovingly. I sighed, knowing she was right. I took a shaky, breath, trying to get more air. I made a choking sound, as my throat felt like daggers were stabbing it. My eyes became wide and I sat very still after. His scent was extremely concentrated in the car, being blown around by the heater I turned on, making it almost impossible to resist killing him. The fact that we were all alone wasn't helping either. I increased the speed I was driving and Edward held onto the seat.

"Are you trying to kill us both?!" He asked. I smirked slightly; panic was evident in his voice. I slowed town to 90. He became curious at my sudden change and observed what I was doing. I couldn't even relax, because I was in so much pain.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in really bad pain."

"No. Can you talk about something else? Drop the subject." I whispered fiercely… smooth. He said nothing else for a while and I calmed down. "Which way is your house?"

"Umm… turn right here and then in about 4 miles, turn left."

"Okay."

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something." I clenched the steering wheel tightly, with an impossible grip. I started to hear a crushing sound and I stopped immediately, realizing I was breaking the wheel. I mentally cursed myself.

"I might not talk much." He made a frustrated noise, but continued.

"There's something different about you, Bella. There's something different with you're whole family. I know there is." My hands started to slightly tremble. "Will you tell me?"

"There is nothing…" I started to say.

"I know there is." He interrupted me

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" I asked rudely.

He hesitated, obviously frightened a bit. "Well, whenever you're around me, you look like you're in pain. You and you're family never eat during lunch, and you never seem to be here when it's sunny. And, you're eyes do change colors; I've noticed that. And no it's not because of the lighting. Right now you eyes are pitch black. This afternoon they were yellow and gold." He accused. He noticed more than I thought. This is bad. I took another quick, painful breath, so I could continue talking.

"I have nothing to tell you." I said harshly.

"I know we just met, but you can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

The shaking of my arms turned to convulsions as he continued talking. "Can we just stop talking about this nonsense? You've obviously seen too much fiction." I looked at him and the look in my eyes obviously stopped him from continuing. He started to look at all the controls in the car.

"Let's see you're music then." I breathed a sigh of relief, happy with the topic change. Edward started to move his hand towards a button he must have thought opened the glove compartment. He was about to press the button that would turn of f the engine used during emergencies. Before he could touch the button, my hand caught his, stopping him. And when our skin touched, the strangest, most pleasant electric current flowed through us. He flinched slightly. I pulled my hand away quickly and flared my nostrils.

"Your skin is ice cold." He said.

"I'm cold. I have bad circulation." He could see right through my lying charade, but he never pressed for more information. A few minutes later, I made it to the spot where I was supposed to turn.

I turned left onto the next road. "Now where do I go?"

"Keep going straight and soon my house will come into view. It's blue, very big and you should know it when you see it."

"Okay…" I kept driving straight, and an elegant, 3 stories, gorgeous, modern house came into view. "I'm guessing that this is you're stop." He laughed quietly and nodded. I stopped in his driveway and he got out. Before he closed the door he spoke to me.

"I really appreciate the ride home and I'm sorry for this, but can you give me a ride to school tomorrow and back after? My car's still in the shop. I'm getting new tires and an oil change." I weighed my choices and finally decided a minute later.

"Sure, no problem. So, I'll pick you up at 6:00." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"Thanks." With that he closed the door and walked inside of his house. I took a minute to reflect over the drive and I realized that I was happy to be driving him to school. I get to see him more. I rolled my eyes at my teenage side that was starting to come out and I drove away and started home.


	7. Disconnected

**Hey everyone, posting has been getting a little difficult lately. I'm taking finals and regents, so I've been tired. I don't really know when I'm going to post next because I'm going on vacation soon for like two weeks. I'll try to post before then. ****Thanks for continuing to read and review! Oh, and thanks for everyone that has added me and this story as a favorite. Review!**

**-Julia**

**I don't own Twilight.**

After I parked in the garage, packed with luxurious cars, I stormed into the forest to hunt. Since I'm spending more time with Edward, hunting is becoming a regular routine. Every minute I spend with him, my throat feels agonizing pain. What am I getting myself into? I remembered Rose's look at the school. I sighed and slowed my speed, not at all eager to get home and see her. That's one conversation that I can miss. It would probably end in a fight.

After hunting until my thirst was quenched, I wasted time just by running freely through the woods, which is one of my favorite things about being a vampire. I love the speed we run at and the feeling of being untouchable. After a while, I decided to revisit my meadow, so I turned around and headed there.

Soon, I made it to the exquisite space and I laid down on the flowing, tall grass again. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts flow freely throughout my mind. I thought about everything; ranging from Edward, to moments with my adoptive family throughout the past century.

After what seemed like a very short time, I reluctantly stood up off of the diverse flowered meadow. I looked up at the sky… midnight. I wonder how Edward's doing. I wonder what his family is like. The intense pull returned at the thought of his name.

This time, I couldn't stop myself from traveling towards the direction of it. Feeling like I was in a trance, I shut my eyes and just followed the force. My legs swiftly moved, while my mind was left far behind. I felt leaves and twigs hitting me as I made my way past trees and bushes.

My legs slowed about eight minutes later, so I opened my eyes, coming back to reality. The first thing I saw was Edward's, light blue house in the distance, and I tried to turn around, but my mind seemed to be disconnected from my body. I finally was able to stop when I made it to the back of the huge house. I looked up at the house and heard the sounds of three people breathing evenly. Two people were in the same room on the opposite side of the house, obviously his parents. And there was one person in the room above me on the second floor, most likely Edward. I need to see his perfect face right now.

Without really thinking about it, I started to scale the house and climb to his window. I hesitated outside, afraid of his scent, so I turned away from the window and took a deep breath. I quietly opened the window, very careful to not make a sound to wake him. I silently jumped into his room and immediately saw his sleeping figure on his bed. His bronze hair was disheveled everywhere, his face was angelic and stress free, and his mouth was slightly parted. My dead heart became whole as I watched Edward sleep. I stood in the corner of his room.

He looked so peaceful, that I became slightly jealous. I dearly wish that all my worries could leave me and that I could be in peace for nights. He also looked overwhelmingly vulnerable; so much so that I felt my protective side bubble up within. Before I could register what I was doing, I projected my shield around him. As soon as it was around him, I could see little flashes that I didn't understand at first. But, I quickly realized that they were glimpses of his dreams. Amazement and wonder overran my emotions as I stayed there, watching them carefully and curiously. I saw many different things as I stood motionless throughout the night. I saw his parents, old friends, old school, old memories, and I saw… me. I frequently came up in his dreams. Whenever I saw my face, a mix of emotions passed over me. There was delight, regret, confusion, grief and uneasiness.

I couldn't leave my spot until six a.m., frozen by my amazement and curiosity. When I was finally able to move, I took one last glance towards Edward, who was starting to turn; about to wake up. Then, I stealthily climbed out through the window, shutting it, jumped down, and ran home, thinking about him the whole way back.

I soon came into hearing distance of my house. I heard everybody talking.

"Where's she go?" Jasper asked. "I haven't seen her since yesterday"

"I don't know where." Emmett replied.

"Wait, listen I hear someone running."

"Yes, that's her." I heard Rosalie sarcastically add. As soon as I made it home, I hurried up the stairs, quickly showered, and got dressed. I slipped out of the house when I finished, not wanting to talk to anyone. I got out into the garage, got into my car and drove to Edward's house.

I parked in his driveway, and no other cars were there. I saw a curtain open in what I discovered last night to be the hall window. Edward peeked out and ran back to his room to finish getting ready. It took five minutes, and then I heard him run down his stairs. I heard a fridge open and close; then Edward walked out of the door, locking it on the way out. I took a deep breath and smiled at him when he got into the car.

"Hey Bella," he said shyly and smiled.

"Edward," I said back. I backed out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

"Thanks for driving again." Edward said. I nodded. "I was wondering, my parents are away on a business trip and I have nothing to do, so can we hang out after school today instead of you just driving me home?" How is he not afraid of me anymore after that first day? I thought with amusement, he sure is taking advantage of my kindness and my inability to say no to him. But, this is very dangerous. I decided to warn him and try to keep distance.

I said lowly, "I don't know if it'd be safe… for you."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you be safe and not me?"

I turned to look straight into his hypnotizing eyes and I said grimly, with an upset expression on, "You should just stay away from me."

"I refuse," he said.

"You shouldn't risk you're life by being near me."

"So, do you want to hang out after school?" I rolled my eyes a little, getting annoyed.

"Don't you understand what I'm telling you?!" My voice was starting to rise.

"I don't care. I thought the other day you said you were human. Now, you're claiming you're dangerous. I also don't believe you when you say that you're a hazard to my life."

I groaned, frustrated. I decided to give up. "Where do you have in mind to go?"

"I don't really know. I'm new, so I have no idea what's around here."

I smiled. "Well, we can go to a restaurant to grab a bite to eat." He can eat, while I just ask him questions.

"Sure, can we just stop at my house for a minute before, so I can put my stuff away?"

"Okay." I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

We turned into the school parking lot and I parked away from where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Roes were by their cars. We both got out and started walking towards the front door together. There were people staring everywhere, stunned and confused. I saw Rose glaring at me with fire burning in her eyes. Her expression looked as if she were going to kill me. I swallowed, slightly afraid. Edward noticed and looked over to where I just glanced. He gasped and looked quickly away.

"What's up with that look that your sister is giving us?"

"She and I aren't on the best terms right now.

"Is it because of me?"

"Not entirely. She's thinks I'm being selfish and unfair to you."

"Why?" I need to stop this.

"I shouldn't be around you. Okay, I have to turn here, so I'll see you during biology.

"Alright." I could see the confusion on his face as he kept moving straight down the path. I got to class just as the bell rang and received glares from Rose the whole hour, while Alice had an excited expression on; like always.

The first three periods past slowly, but were uneventful. Soon it was lunch and I walked into the cafeteria. I decided to sit alone today, to escape criticism and disapproval. So, I took a table that has always been empty, and sat in one of the chairs, facing one of the doors. I looked away as I saw Emmett walk in, with the rest of the family trailing, avoiding all of their eyes. I continued staring down at the table, but I felt that a lot of people were watching me, probably wondering what I was doing alone.

I didn't even bother to pretend to eat; I just stared at one cracked spot on the table warily. I heard Edward and his friends walk in soon after, but I didn't look up to acknowledge him, so he didn't come over to talk to me. I didn't move an inch for the whole period and I blocked out all of the sounds around me.

The bell rang and I sped out of the cafeteria faster than I should've gone. I made it to the biology classroom before any one could make it there. I sat in my seat and smiled as Mr. Banner walked into the room with a television. He smiled back politely and plugged the cord in. The other students walked in and showed happiness when they saw the television set up. Edward walked in and sat down next to me, while I stared at the window, not acknowledging his presence.

"Hi," he said to me. I continued to stare out the window, but I replied.

"Hello," I said stiffly. He recognized my mood and turned towards the teacher. Mr. Banner started discussing his lesson plans.

"For the next two days, we will be watching a movie on cloning. You will not be required to take notes on this, but please pay attention." Most of the students cheered, while I thought indifferently. It's not like I ever do pay attention to the lessons. I know everything there is about high school. Mr. Banner started the movie and asked Newton to turn off the lights. The lights got turned off and I felt an even stronger pull to touch him. Electricity ran through my body and pulled me closer.

I realized that I was moving closer to Edward, so I slid my chair back to the extreme edge of the table and held my hands onto the edge of it tightly. My fists were clenched and I struggled to stay still. My hands once again started to dig into the table, so I loosened my grip slightly. I quickly looked towards him and his position was identical to mine. So he felt this also. I smiled slightly and he must have seen it because he looked towards me and down at his hands. After he saw how I was seated, he chuckled and relaxed a little, while I stayed unmoving.

Edward looked back towards the television, but I could tell that he wasn't paying attention either. My hand started to slip towards him, but I caught it and pulled it back to its spot before I got too close. He saw it happen out of the corner of his eye and his eyebrows furrowed. I continued to sit there, tense and focused on keeping still for the whole class. When the bell rang, I jumped in surprise, not expecting it to ring, because of my lack of attention towards the time.

I stood up and hesitantly brushed my hand against his cheek to relieve the frustration I felt. Edward stayed seated and unmoving when he saw me standing next to him and when he felt my hand on his cheek, his eyes closed momentarily, while he reveled in the electricity flowing between us.

I quickly pulled my hand away and walked out of the classroom quickly and towards gym. I got dressed into my gym clothes in the locker room and sat on the bleachers waiting for Jasper like usual. He sat next to me as we waited for everyone else to come into the gym. I saw a wondering expression on his face and I knew it was because of my emotions.

"Don't ask." I said. Jasper didn't ask about it for the whole class; we just talked about other topics. The bell rang, so I got dressed again and headed towards my car. I unlocked my car and sat in the driver's seat.

Edward walked out of the school and looked around the lot until he saw my car. He started walking towards me and soon, got to me. He sat in the passenger seat. I drove out of the parking lot and started to drive towards his house.

"So, what restaurant are we going to later?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought about that. What food would you prefer to eat?" I'm definitely not going to pick. All human food tastes like dirt.

"Italian food is good."

"Alright, I have a place in Port Angeles we could go to then." We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip until I turned onto his street.

"Wait, how did you remember the way to my house? It's difficult to find to most people and you only came here once." He questioned. I hesitated for ten seconds, and then decided to tell part of the truth.

"I have a really good memory."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He got out of the car and headed for the front door. He took his keys out of the pocket of his very expensive looking jacket. After he opened the door and headed back in, I opened the trunk of my car and got out. I went to the back of the car and got money out of a purse I put back there a while ago.

I had plenty of money in there; probably over five thousand, so I took out a twenty dollar bill. I may as well bring it, if he runs out of money. As I got the money out, Edward made it back to the front door. He opened it and headed back out. He looked at me the whole time while he was walking back towards me, while smiling. He wasn't paying attention to the ground at all, our eyes were locked together, and so when I saw him slip and fall, it was too late. I gasped. His hands stopped his fall, but when they made contact with the pavement, they scraped against it harshly. Because of my vampire instinct, I sniffed the air and my body coiled to spring as the scent of his pure, hot blood, dripping from his hand drove me over the top. My ability to reason left me, as my instincts took complete control over my body. I started to stalk forward, towards him, and as he looked up at me, terror filled his eyes. I smirked and continued to move closer to the irresistible scent.


	8. The Painful Past

**Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up. Anyway, the 1****st**** I'm going away until the 12****th****, without a computer or anything, so I'll try to post quick before. Okay and if you want to tell me what you might want to see in this story, then give me your ideas. I'm figuring out which way I'm going to take this. Enjoy chapter 8!**

**-Julia**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I felt my mind snap and I lost complete control. He started to back away on the ground, his eyes wide. I continued further, slowly walking with a vicious expression. "Bella, what are you doing?! Stop!" his voice was panicked." My grin stretched wider. "What do you want? Just please stop this!" The burn in my throat intensified.

"I told you that you should've stayed away. This is what I've been warning you of." A growl escaped from my mouth.

"Are you trying to prove a point? Bella, just please stop!"

"I'm way past trying to prove a point." I spit out. My arms inched forward, shaking violently. He backed away quicker, still on the ground and his back hit the garage door. I took one more step and knelt on the ground in front of him. My arm reached out and grabbed his bleeding hand that was pushed behind him on the door. He flinched and tried to pull it away, but my grip stopped him.

I pulled it back towards me and up towards my nose. I inhaled the scent and growled again. I slowly lowered his hand down to my mouth. Venom pooled in my mouth in anticipation. I looked up to his eyes just as I was about to bite his hand. I stopped breathing as I saw a couple tears fall from his emerald eyes. I felt my blood lust snap away, and my thoughts come back, like releasing a strained rubber band.

His eyes showed sadness, terror, angst and he felt hurt. I released my grip on his hand, let go of it and felt my face turn into an expression showing the intense grief I felt. My vision slowly became cloudy, while staring in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward." He eyebrows furrowed together, forming a crease between them. Worries were visible in his green eyes. The cloudiness in my vision gradually turned to fogginess and I looked around frantic, bemused by what was happening. I heard Edward shift slightly. I couldn't move at all. Every muscle I had became frozen. His hand hesitantly touched my palm, trying to find the nonexistent pulse. The white fogginess became thicker and darker. The shadowed outline of his figure disappeared as my vision neared complete darkness.

I felt his sweating palm touch my forehead lightly. "Bella, what's happening to you? Bella? Bel…" His voice faded out as the black engulfed me entirely. Silence was all there was for a quick quarter of a second.

"Bel…" I heard a quick glimpse of Edward calling my name at that last moment that once again faded into something else. His perfect voice faded into something that I thought I'd never hear again. It faded into my mother's voice.

The flashback overran the blackness. I could feel, smell, and taste. I felt as if I were actually reliving it. I felt the touch of my mother's hand, pushing my hair away from my face.

_"…la? Bella? Get up; it's a big day today!" My eyes opened and I rubbed them to wake up from sleep. I rolled over on my bed to face Renee. I smiled brightly at her._

_"Happy Birthday!" _

_"Thanks mom, I can't believe I'm actually turning 18 today." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. _

_"Let's get you up; we have a lot to do today!" _

_I groaned. "Can't you just give me a little more time to sleep?" _

_"It's around noon! Charlie and I gave you plenty of time to sleep in. Come on, I'll give you one of you're gifts early if you get up."_

_I grinned and stood up too quickly. I became dizzy and swayed a little. Renee held my shoulder._

_"Oops, got up a little too fast." She laughed._

_"Get ready and meet Charlie and I downstairs in the kitchen. We have breakfast ready for you." I hugged her and she left to go downstairs. I walked over to the mirror and yelped as I saw what a mess my hair was. I brushed it thoroughly and clipped a couple of pins in it, to keep it neat. I yawned and walked over to the closet to pick out what I was going to wear._

_After a minute of looking at everything, I put on a royal blue dress and matching shoes. I finished getting ready and walked down the spiral stairs. I went into the kitchen and smiled as I saw breakfast all ready. Charlie came over and hugged me._

_"Happy birthday! I hope you like breakfast today. I made your favorites."_

_"This is a good day. Waking up late and having my favorite food. I can get used to this." They laughed. I took a seat at the table and started putting food on my plate. My parents did the same. I took a bite of the eggs. "This is delicious! Thank you guys so much!" Charlie smiled smugly, pleased with my reaction to his cooking, and went back to eating._

_"So mom, is this my present you were talking about or is it something else?"_

_"I was talking about something else. We'll show you after breakfast." I continued eating, and finished. I waited until my parents finished and then stood up._

_"Okay, get in the car and I'll take you to you're present." _

"_I can't go. I need to take care of a couple of things." Charlie said, fighting a smile._

_I smirked. "That's a little suspicious." I ran out though the front door and over to the new Ford Model T that my parents recently bought. I got in and waited for Renee, who came out shortly after. She got in the driver's side and started down the road slowly, not used to driving._

"_So, where are we going?" I asked._

"_Wait and you'll find out."_

_A moment later, we pulled up to a bookstore. "Thank you! I ran out of books to read a week ago!" _

_"I'm going to pick one out for you. You're going to love it, it's a classic." I was curious as to what book she picked out for me, so I followed her into the store. We waved to the owner. I was a frequent customer here during the summer, since the amount of money we had was so large. My parents and I were very wealthy and high in society._

_I smelt the familiar smell of many new and used books. I followed Renee to the classics section, a part of the store that I've never searched through before._

_Renee immediately found what she was looking for and pulled it out, looking slightly triumphant to have found it in such a messy space. _

_"Here it is; Romeo and Juliet. I have a feeling that you're going to absolutely love this. It's a play and a tragedy." I became interested as Renee explained a brief summary._

_"Thanks! I'm excited to read it now." _

_"It's one of my favorites." We went over to the counter and placed it on the table where the owner was sitting. We paid and I said goodbye to him. When we got back into the car, I immediately opened it and started reading. I instantly became so lost in the book that I didn't realize Renee talking to me when the car stopped at home._

_"Bella, we're home. Bella!" I looked up at her. She grinned widely. "I just knew you'd love it!"_

_"I'm going to read for a little on the porch." She nodded and I headed inside the house. As I passed the kitchen, I saw Charlie in the family room with something small and square in his hands; another gift maybe. I walked outside onto the porch, facing the dunes and ocean. I sat with my head back on the chair for a moment, reveling in the feeling of the warm sun on my skin through the screen. It was so hot that I started to lightly sweat. I ran my hand over my face, looked back down and started reading again._

_After what felt like no time at all, it started to cool outside, so I went back in as I heard Renee calling me. When I walked through the door leading to the family room, I smelt a cake that was cooked. I walked into the kitchen and my parents awaited me. _

_"Ooh, that looks great." I exclaimed as I saw an elegantly decorated cake in the middle of the table. _

_"We've been working on it all day, but no ones eating until we walk on the beach later during the sunset." Charlie said._

_"Charlie and I were just actually going to join you on the porch though. Do you mind if we go out there for a little bit, until it's time to walk."_

_"No I don't mind. It's hot out, so I think we'll need water. I was sweating out there before." I placed the book on the table._

_"Okay, I'll get those." Renee said. She poured three glasses of water and we all headed onto the porch. We sat down and just relaxed on the rocking chairs._

_We overlooked the never ending ocean and the waves breaking along the sandy shore. A thin coating of sweat formed on my father's forehead. He wiped it off with the back of his right hand and took a sip from one of the glasses of crisp, cold water. I looked over to my mom to see that she was rocking silently with her eyes closed peacefully._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of children laughing down the street and birds calling in the sky. A cool ocean breeze swept through the screen of the porch and gently caressed our faces. I sighed contently and opened my eyes as my father got up off of his chair and stepped inside for a moment. I looked at my mom and she smiled at me with a hint of excitement sparkling in her brown eyes. I smiled back widely and she laughed._

"_I can't believe you're going to be an adult soon." She said._

"_Me neither mom. Oh and thank you for taking me here this week. I'm so full of bliss right now." I replied back to her._

_She laughed. "Yes, I know; I feel like this could become a great tradition every year." She made an odd face and I laughed brightly._

_My dad walked back out onto the sun porch and a huge smile was plastered across his face. I smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and looked at my mom. She stood up and walked over to stand next to him. She had a huge smile on her face, like my dad did._

_"I know we usually make you open you're gifts on the hour of your birthday, but we couldn't wait that long." My dad said. "So…"_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They exclaimed simultaneously. My dad took his hand that was behind his back and moved it so that it was in front of him. His hand held a small, black elegant box with a little red ribbon on top of the case. I reached my hand towards it and he placed it into my hands. I pulled the ribbon off softly and opened the top of the case._

_In it, was the most gorgeous green emerald ring that I had ever seen. The elegant ring had sparking diamonds and the band was composed of shining silver. The shade of green that the stone was emanating was beyond beautiful and a tear trickled down my face._

_"I love it so much!" I said wholeheartedly. I got up and hugged them both close to me and sniffled a little._

_"Oh, I knew you'd love it Bella!" My mom started to tear up a little and she pulled us closer._

_"I'm so happy to have my two favorite women here in my arms." My dad said lovingly. We hugged for a long moment._

_"Let's go for our walk now." Charlie suggested._

_"Alright." I took my shoes off and placed them by the door. We all stepped off the porch and walked over to the entrance. I stepped onto the sand and turned around to face them. "Where are we going to walk today? How about the creek?"_

_"That's perfect." Renee replied and Charlie nodded his agreement. Charlie took Renee's hand and held it as they started to walk. I walked next to him and he put an arm around my shoulder. I kept looking down at my brilliant ring as we walked together. The sea breeze gently brushed past us, as we continued to step on the soft, white sand. The crashing waves in the background and the birds calling out relaxed me deeply. The sunset began and bright, gorgeous colors filled the sky. Different shades of orange, red, pink and yellow blended together in a perfect combination. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the ocean air. We watched until the sun hit the horizon and disappeared. _

_"That was wonderful." Renee said blissfully._

_"Breathtaking," I added._

_When the sunset finished, we took our eyes, which were locked on the sky and looked forward at different times. I looked ahead first and screamed at what I saw. Renee and Charlie jumped and quickly looked to where I was staring. Renee yelped and Charlie gasped._

_"What is __**that?!"**__ Charlie yelled, frantic. There was a figure leaning over a person on the beach sand. Its mouth was buried into the person's neck. The person on the ground was pale and lifeless; a corpse. I shuddered. The figure froze and stood up slowly. It was a person… He turned around, smiling evilly._

_My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I caught a glimpse of his face. He was the best looking male I've ever seen in my life. 'It's a god,' I thought. His dark brown hair accentuated his perfect, angular features. But, as I saw his mouth, I saw blood on his chin. I knew what he was at that moment; a vampire. I gagged and I started to slowly back away, with my parents doing the same. He wiped his chin with his hand and winked at us. I felt a tear run down my face as he started to stalk forward, matching our pace._

_"Bella, Renee, run!" Charlie yelled._

_"What, dad… no! We can all get away, run!" I yelled panicking. _

_"I'm going to protect you both."_

"_Dad, it's not a person. You don't know what it can do." I hissed back._

"_Charlie, don't be stupid…" Renee started furiously. The vampire started forward at a faster pace. "Run!" She screamed. We all turned around and started off. I stayed at their speed, eager to keep them close. Renee pushed my back forward. "You can run faster! You can get away! Run Bella!" She yelled, gasping for air. Tears flowed down her cheeks. I started bawling, not wanting to leave my parents behind._

_But, I started sprinting furiously, at my fastest pace. I looked behind me and saw __**it **__move at light speed to my dad within a second. He screamed and the vampire pushed him down, forcefully onto the ground. Before I could see my father die, Renee yelled at me intensely to move. I was ahead of her._

"_Run faster mom! You can't leave me!" I gasped for air as I hyperventilated. I looked away and sprinted faster than before, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Charlie's heartbreaking scream faded to nothing and tears raced out of my eyes faster than before. I looked back again and saw the vampire quickly make it over to my mother. _

_I started to scream at an earsplitting pitch and before she got pushed to the ground like my dad she called out to me. "I love you with all my heart, Bella. Don't forget that." It pushed her down and I stumbled, as her scream started, ripping my heart in half. I recovered from tripping and continued to run. I didn't look back as her scream stopped, afraid of what was going to happen to me. I could hardly see through my eyes, as the tears poured out. _

_I ran into something rock hard and it felt like running into a brick wall. I collapsed to the ground, exhausted and giving up. I curled up into a ball on the ground, crying, until I looked up. The vampire was in front of me. I ran into it. I froze. I stopped breathing and my muscles locked. Tears flowed out of my eyes silently._

"_Why are you crying?" It asked with dark humor and a perfect voice._

"_You killed my family! You're about to kill me! You've ruined my life! I had to watch and listen to my parents die!" I screamed in my loudest voice to it, furious._

_It chuckled darkly and leaned down over me. His freezing fingers caressed my neck and I tried to push him away. I struggled and writhed, but his impossible strength kept me locked on the sand. I gave up my efforts and tensed as I felt his ice cold lips on my neck. He started kissing my neck, loving my fear and misery. I screamed out in pain as he bit down. _

_I felt the blood leaving my body and consciousness slowly fading. An intense burn concentrated where he bit me. Everything faded. My vision blurred until I saw large black spots, my body became numb, and my voice faded, unable to keep screaming. I accepted the fact that I was going to die._

_But, in what I thought were my last seconds, I heard an impossible sound. I heard the sound of thunder crashing and felt pressure leave my body. It wasn't raining or cloudy. My eyes flickered, trying to find the source, but the attempt was useless. The intense burn in my cut started spreading. My body writhed on the ground, as my scream started up again. It felt like getting struck by lightning, getting hit by a truck, being on fire, being dropped in acid, being stabbed and breaking every bone in my body, all at the same time. _

_I heard a different voice. It was another male with a perfect voice. "You're safe now. You're going to be okay. You will be in pain for a couple days, but I promise, you are going to live." I relaxed slightly, but continued to struggle and scream in pain. _

"St... _Stop torturing me!" I yelled at the voice as the pain spread down to my chest and up to my head. I moved my arms all around me, desperately trying to find the voice. "I need it to stop!... AHH!!!" My scream became louder as the burn entered my heart. I threw my head back and thrashed all around, trying to relieve it. My vision came back slightly and I could just make out the outlines of six figures hovering over me. _

_"It is going to be okay." I heard a female voice speak softly and when she finished speaking, I blacked out from the impossible pain._

The blackness and nothingness from before returned again for a second. Then, reality came back to me, as I opened my eyes again.


	9. Conversing

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. I'm going away, so I wont post for about two weeks. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read while i'm gone. Enjoy chapter nine!!**

**-Julia**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I urgently looked around, trying to find something familiar to calm myself. But as I looked around, I realized that the beige room was completely new. I was more upset and unsettled than I've ever been before. The intense sadness caused by my flashback left me sobbing and shaking without tears. My breathing raced frantically. I will not loose control near Edward anymore.

I closed my eyes, and shook my head furiously, trying to get rid of the memories, but they just showed stronger in my mind. My dry sobbing became louder and more frantic.

I heard someone running at human pace, heartbeat rapid, breathing hitched, so I looked up as that person was about to enter the room that I was in. My appearance was a disaster, and I couldn't stop sobbing, but I couldn't care less.

I saw Edward's bronze hair and green eyes as he came into my sights. "Bella, are you okay!?" he asked. His hands were bandaged up tightly. I started hyperventilating and sat up quickly.

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I…" he cut me off. Edward walked towards me and stopped a couple of feet in front of me.

"Bella, stop apologizing to me. You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one doing that." His voice was calm, as he ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"I almost killed you and you think that you should apologize?" My hysteria was controlling my voice.

"I know what you've been going through now. I know that you're a vampire. I was the one that caused you to almost attack me and I was the one that caused you to… faint? What happened?" I felt my heart strain as my parents popped into my head. I kept off the touchy subject.

"Then why are you still around, when you know the truth. Aren't you afraid of me killing you?!" My voice rose, to express my confusion and panic.

"I'm not afraid… anymore. I admit, at first I was freaked out a bit, when you were about to bite my hand, but… I don't care. I can't keep this in any longer. I have felt… this intense pull towards you ever since the first day in the school parking lot. I knew that you were different that day, but I couldn't distance myself when you came back. I know it's very soon, but I don't think I can be away from you" My breathing stopped as I took in his words.

"I don't know if I can handle another accident like that. What if I kill you?"

"I told you, I don't care about that! And besides, I know you can control yourself; you stopped."

"Wouldn't you rather be out of danger? Wouldn't you rather feel safe?"

"I do feel safe."

"You shouldn't! Right now, you're next to a vampire who almost killed you. How do you feel safe at all?"

I'd rather be near you, happy. And if I were to be killed, then that would be better than being miserable away." I was moved as his velvety voice expressed his emotions. His words warmed me. I took a deep breath and his sweet scent filled my senses, but… it wasn't as overwhelming as before. Curiously, I took another breath and found the same result. I think that I can handle this.

"I don't think I'd be able to leave you, either. I have been so… happy lately around you. I haven't been like that in such a long time." I said quietly, as the scene of my birthday came into my mind. I flinched.

Edward took a step closer and suggested, "We should hang out more often then."

"How are you taking this so coolly?! Aren't you going to ask a million questions about me first?"

"Nope." He said indifferently. "Maybe the next time we hang out I will."

"I don't think you have any instincts. Every human that knew what I was, would be terrified. They'd run away as fast as they could. Don't you even want to know what my diet is?"

"Blood." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm still not afraid. You seem different." He said.

"Well, my family and I **are** very different. We live off animal blood. We don't kill humans, but it's still difficult to sustain."

"I think that is actually pretty cool."

"What?! Don't say that! I hate what I am. I'd do anything to be human again. Don't ever think that this is cool! It's unnatural!" My face fell a bit and my lips turned down into a frown.

"Wait, you said that you'd do anything to be human again. So, you were human at one point?"

"Yes, a while ago." I answered.

"When did you change into a vampire?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I answered quickly.

"Okay, are there others like you?"

"We only know of a few others, who are very close to us. There are a lot more vampires out in the world. More than you think; and they only feed off of humans. Being near me could bring one of them to you if they happen to pass by us. And they wouldn't think twice." He actually seemed to think this over, but looked unfazed.

It was silent for a moment as we just stared into each others eyes.

With curiosity I questioned him, "So you've felt the pull and electricity between us too?"

"It's been driving me crazy." I smiled and breathed in, enjoying his scent.

"I've actually felt the exact same way." I said. "That's why during school before I had to touch you're cheek." He grinned.

"Does that mean it's acceptable for me to do this too?" He slowly reached his hand out to caress my cheek and forehead gently. My eyes closed and I grinned like a fool.

"I think that I can allow that." He chuckled. "My skin temperature doesn't bother you?" I asked curiously.

"No, it doesn't. It makes me know it's you." My lips turned up again.

"So what happened to you before? You were screaming and thrashing around. I pulled you onto the couch from outside." The grief returned suddenly and I started to break down again. I buried my face in my hands. "I can't talk about this!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I won't mention that again. You don't have to tell me. Bella?" I bawled as he called my name, like my mother.

" I've... I have to go; to calm myself down." I said urgently. I ran out of the room at a human pace and quickly turned it to a vampire run as I exited the house.

"Wait!" I didn't stop as I heard him. I just kept running to my car and drove off. I made it to my meadow quickly. I laid down and pulled myself into a ball on the ground. I let myself sob and reflect over my memories; trying to gain strength, but the sight of my parents dying and myself getting attacked was too much. I stayed, dry bawling like that for a few hours, until I opened my eyes and looked up as I heard something with swift footsteps and no heartbeat approaching me.

I stayed vulnerable on the ground, not wanting to get up. Alice entered through a little pass between bushes, trees and vines. She slowed to a walk as she saw me on the ground.

"I saw you come here." She said.

"I'm miserable, Alice! You have no idea what just happened to me." I hit my head against the ground firmly. The force made a dent in the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help you." I actually felt the need to release my feelings.

"Yes." I took deep breaths to relax myself until I was able to compose myself enough to talk. I sat up. Alice waited patiently, with a look of concern etched on her face.

"I was driving Edward to his house from school and when I got to his house, he went to put his school bag away because we were going to go spend a little time together. But, when he came out of his house, he tripped and scraped his hands badly. I couldn't take the thirst and I lost control." Alice's eyes became wide. "I stalked him until his back was against his garage door and I took his hand in my mouth, but I looked into his eyes and everything went numb when I saw a tear. I released his hand and I just blacked out. This turned into a flashback to the day when I was changed. It was terrible! In the beginning I woke up to my mom waking me up. I spent the whole day with them, celebrating my birthday. My parents and I were at our beach house, walking on the beach at sunset. They just gave me my ring as a present." I held up my hand with the ring on it. "Then, a vampire came and I saw it kill my parents and it attacked me." I felt my body become weaker as I continued. "I felt, tasted, saw and heard every little thing in perfect clarity as if I were actually reliving it. I felt the pain of being changed perfectly after the vampire bit me and I heard my parents screams fade as they were drained of their blood." "Oh my god…" she said with worry. I started to dry sob again and Alice walked over to me. She sat on the ground next to me and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"I didn't see any of this." She said. "I'm so sorry that all of that happened." It was quiet for ten minutes as she just continued to hug me and comfort me. I started to calm and felt stronger. I controlled myself. After a couple more minutes I was fully calmed so Alice released me.

"Thanks, I needed to do that." I said.

"No problem, I'm always here for you. But, I want to ask about you and Edward."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Alice, I can't stay away from him. He knows what I am and he doesn't care. He says he'd rather be with me. I'm always thinking about him. He makes me extremely happy whenever I'm near him. I really think I'm falling in love."

She became glowing with excitement. "Really?! I think you two are perfect! That's so great that you finally found someone."

"You can't be serious. He's human and I'm a vampire. I was destined to kill him. I think that's completely messed up."

"But you didn't and I don't think you ever will."

"I bet Rose wouldn't be too fond of me if I told her that."

"She's not happy, but that doesn't matter! She doesn't understand. If you love him and you're happy, that's all that matters."

"He doesn't deserve our fate though. He's too perfect. I'm never going to let him become a vampire. No one deserves that."

"Just think about everything then. Come on, let's go home. Esme has been extremely worried about you." I nodded and went back to my car, which Alice was parked next to. I got in and headed home, to face my family.


	10. Facing the Facts

**Okay, everyone; I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I lost interest in writing this for a bit during the summer and I've been busy with school. Plus, I'm still having trouble figuring what direction to go in. I'll try to post as often as I can. Please, please,please review! :) They give me encouragement.**

**-Julia**

I drove slower than usual, with Alice following patiently behind in her Porsche. My nerves and reluctance reflected the normally intolerable speed showing on the speedometer. I stared ahead at the road blankly. I focused on the passing landmarks, keeping stressful and painful thoughts out of my head.

Unfortunately, driving slowly didn't prolong the trip enough for my liking and soon I was turning onto the extensive driveway. Once I parked in the garage, I turned off the engine and took a deep, relaxing breath. This is not what I want to be doing right now. Alice was already standing outside my door. With hesitancy I pushed it open and stepped out of my Mercedes. I searched around the garage, looking to see who was home. Great… everyone. I took another deep breath; nervous as to what they would all say and think of me. I could hear footsteps inside, coming to meet me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked considerately.

"Let's go." I sighed.

We started walking swiftly towards the door that goes inside of the house. I entered first, into the foyer, with Alice right behind me. Everyone in my family was already gathered. I examined all of their moods. They wore a variety of expressions on. The two that stood out the most to me were Esme's and Rosalie's. Esme looked concerned, worried, curious and hurt. This made me feel guilty, for not informing her about what has been happening.

But, the expression on Rose's face just scared me. She partly knew about what has been happening; about Edward. And she hasn't shown much happiness towards me for it. She had a malicious glare on; clearly disapproving of what I've been doing. When I looked into her eyes, I heard a growl starting to form in her chest, so I looked down quickly and stopped breathing. I saw Emmett put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. All of that only happened within a second. This is going to be a really lengthy conversation.

"Bella," Esme sighed with relief. She came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Where have you been?" she asked and released me. I felt everyone's eyes watching me, but I only looked at Esme.

"Um," I didn't know how to answer. Do I say I'm falling in love with a human yet? I thought about it carefully for about five seconds, before I finally decided. "I've been hunting a lot more recently."

"Why? Have you been having trouble restraining?" Carlisle stepped forward towards me while he asked.

"Yes, there's a student who is my singer. His scent is very… difficult to resist." I stated truthfully. Rose started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone stared at her.

"You're doing a great job at that!" She said sarcastically. I looked down again.

"You've been trying so hard, right Bella?" she continued.

"Rose, that's enough." Carlisle told her calmly. "Bella, what's been going on?"

I decided to get right to it. I looked up at Carlisle. "I have strong feelings for a human." Esme gasped in surprise. I looked at her, expecting disappointment, but I was surprised when I saw happiness and relief. I was taken aback by her reaction, but everyone else was quiet, thinking carefully over what I just said. After a few seconds of silence, Carlisle spoke up.

"For how long has this been going on?"

I sighed. "For quite a while actually. At first, I didn't know what was going on. A sort of gravitational pull has existed since I first saw him, but I put that off as bloodlust also. But, now I really understand that feeling was actually a romantic connection."

"I'm so happy for you Bella." Esme said lovingly.

"But the human doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Surely, he'd run away if he knew what you really are! We should just all leave, before this gets even more out of control!" Rosalie seethed.

I looked down at the ground again and bit my lip. "Well, I've already told Edward and it doesn't matter to him." I spoke softly. Rose quickly started yelling before anyone else could say anything

"What?! You… Exposed… Our… SECRET?!" She paused between each word and screamed the last one; the fury showing on her face was becoming increasingly more intense. I subconsciously took a step back, while Rose stepped forward. "You selfish creature! You've put us all in danger for an insignific…"

"Rosalie, calm down." Jasper said soothingly and he sent a wave of peace around to everybody. It actually seemed to make her angrier. She hissed.

"Don't interrupt me Jasper!!" she yelled and took another step forward. Her arm quickly darted towards mine trying to grab it. Someone instantly caught her hand and pulled her away. "I'll end this and kill him right now if I have to!" she continued. My fists instantaneously shook wildly, my jaw tightened and I felt my eyes darken in rage. Anger pulsed through my whole body and I immediately saw bright red. A monstrous growl ripped from behind my clenched jaw. "No!" I screamed and lunged for her at lightning speed. No one expected my outburst, so I was able to tackle her to the ground. She screamed and fought back. Everyone else immediately reacted. Esme was yelling, begging us to stop. I felt someone pulling me away by my legs and saw Emmett's arms around Rose's waist, holding her still. I then felt two hands on my shoulders, keeping me still. I looked up and saw it was Carlisle. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked upset. I heard Esme's panicked, rapid breaths.

Emmett pulled Rosalie away, while we continued glaring at each other on her retreat. He walked her outside to probably hunt. She was still beyond enraged, but listened to Emmett, who looked back and gave an apologizing glance at me. I was still tense from our fight, so complete silence engulfed us for a long time and everyone who was left, composed themselves. After a while I was able to continue with the conversation. "I'm ready to talk again." There were no comments about the previous altercation. We continued.

Alice went to stand next to Jasper, and he put an arm around her. She smiled encouragingly at me, obviously seeing how everything was going to turn out from now.

"Okay, you told him our secret?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well, he figured it out himself."

"When?"

"It just happened after school today. I actually started to attack Edward and almost bit his hand." I said the last part in a soft voice again. Jasper looked confused.

"You attacked him and he doesn't care?" he asked.

"No, it's very strange to me also, but I can't stay away, like he can't. He makes me unbelievably high spirited with his presence alone." Esme's smile grew wider and she looked over at Alice, who also looked very enthusiastic.

"Are you sure that you can handle this situation?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"I will not hurt him." I answered determinably, trying to convince myself also.

"But, what if something like this happened again?" Jasper asked. I flinched at the thought of going through all this again.

I answered simply. "I won't let it."

"Can you explain exactly what happened today after school? I have a feeling you're not saying something." Jasper asked. The memories from my flashback that I've been blocking came rushing throughout my mind and I tensed immediately. My face showed my pain and everyone became concerned around me.

"What happened?" Esme asked, visibly upset by my reaction. She hates to see anyone upset. Alice nodded slowly to me, showing me to tell them about my last human day. Hesitantly, I told them in a low, strained voice. By the time I finished I was near sobbing and their faces had dropped dramatically. I had gone into much more detail than the version I previously told Alice.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice all had expressions of horror on, probably close to what mine was like. I took deep breaths again. No one around me moved an inch. They looked like statues and that made everything worse.

"I'm going to my room." I murmured, running swiftly up the stairs. I looked back, before I entered and saw them looking at each others faces with shock. I shut my door and put some uplifting music on to compose myself.

I stayed there until it was pitch black outside, midnight, then decided to head down to the first floor. When I made it down, I went to see who was around. I saw Esme reading a book on the couch, so I went over to where she was.

"Hey Esme."

"Hi Bella. Are you okay now?"

"I'm feeling better. I am going to hunt. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, it's been a while."

"Where's Carlisle."

"Night shift at the hospital."

"Did you ask the others if they need to come?"

"No, I was hoping only you and I could hunt. I want to talk to you and I need advice."

"Okay, give me a couple minutes." She went up the stairs to her room and came back minutes later changed in a different outfit. "Okay, I'm ready."

We drove towards the mountains and I parked behind a tree. We ran through the sullen forest at a steady pace, with green surrounding us everywhere. It was quiet while we searched for a temporary relief for our bloodlust. I was trying to formulate a coherent sentence to break the silence and talk to Esme about what I should do.

"Do you think… I'm doing something wrong by getting too attached?" I asked.

"No, I don't Bella. I have waited so long for you to be happy."

"But, I don't want Edward to have this fate! He has so much potential and he doesn't need me to ruin his life."

"You won't be ruining his life if he loves you and gets to be with you."

I sighed, "But it's a very unsettling thing for him to be so okay with what I am. It's almost like he doesn't have any instincts."

"I've noticed that you have had light showing in your eyes lightly. Like a flame has been lit. You are in love with him. In your existence, has anyone ever affected you as much as he affects you?"

"No, this is all completely new."

"I believe that you should give this a try." With that, we hunted in silence as I thought over Esme's words.


End file.
